King of Earthland
by FanFictionHunter
Summary: When Natsu completed his training with Igneel, there was still one last thing for him to learn. Now he must overcome this last obstacle in order to complete the mission Igneel left for him, to take down the false king, Acnologia. Growing to OP! Natsu. NatsuxHarem(Size:?). World changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new story. Before you ask, I am planning on continuing my other story, just needs some tuning up what ideas are going to stay in that story instead of being used for this one (beats having to give up on one idea entirely for the other). So, yes. I will be throwing in some of my own ideas into the FT universe. A prominent one is that the Celestial Spirits will be normal characters instead of being summoning cameos, or at the very least incorporated into the world in different ways that will hopefully make sense. As for the other changes,… you'll just have to read and find out.**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **"Non-Human-voice"**_

 **Attacks**

 **Items***

 _*Actions*_

[Communications]

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Funimtaion, blah blah blah blah blah and not me. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

-Prologue-

Standing before a small child, the king of fire dragons Igneel looked down upon him. _**"Natsu, the time has come**."_ He took a deep breath, causing flame to rage out from the corners of his mouth. _**"Your enemy with be like no other, and thus you will need great strength. However, with this power comes equally great sacrifices from you. By accepting this power, you relinquish all access to the magic you carry now, you will now longer be able to control your actions as well as you have before. Until you master this new power it will seem as though you are starting your training from the very beginning, and if you are not careful this power will destroy you."**_ The dragon's body turned to fire, blinding the child by its radiance. _**"But know this. Whenever you are in need of strength in your battle, I will always be by your side."**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Chapter 1- Legend of the Torchbearer**

Year 784, July 10

-Hargeon-

"Natsu, hurry up!" Shouted a blue, upright walking cat with a large crowd of people at the harbor town's market area.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Came the tired voice of a young man with spiky pink hair, wearing a black, gold trimmed vest with long white pants, black shoes, bandages coving his entire right arm, and a white scarf with a scale like pattern. As he made his way through the crowd he dragged behind him a wagon overflowing with various items. "I know you love fish, but it's not like they're gonna run out."

"But if we take too long they won't have as much left for us to get. Especially my favorite kind at the other end of the street." the cat pointed out with drool running down his mouth as he led the way.

"That doesn't mean I'm buying all the fish you want!" Natsu shouted back, only to be ignored by his little buddy. He sighed in defeat as he pulled the wagon along, looking at the all the booths in the market. "Can't we just get some fish from the people we're going past instead of me dragging all this stuff further than I need to, Happy? We still need to get more supplies and we have no idea long that'll take-" he stopped in place before suddenly swinging the wagon around back to one of the previous booths. "What's that!"

The old merchant turned to look at what caught his attention. "Oh, that thing? I found it in my net with the rest of my catch. I'm not sure what type of fish it's supposed to be… if it _is_ a fish."

"I want it." Natsu told the man with sparkles in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't think it'll do you any good. I don't even think you're supposed to eat this-"

"I WANT IT!"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Hargeon, Proper Grocery-

"What?! This is the only place in town that sells magic?!" came the feminine voice another pacing mage. She appeared to be in her late teens, wearing a white vest with blue trimmings, blue skirt, and black knee high boots. Her body had a healthy amount of curves and shoulder length blonde hair with some on the top right side of her head held up with a blue bow.

"Yes. You see, this town's people are more fishing folks than magic folks. I don't think many around here even know how to use magic. I run this shop for people that come through these parts." the store owner replied much to the girl's dismay, neither one noticing the pink haired man walk into the shop.

* _Sight_ * "So I came all this way for nothing."

"Don't be upset young lady." He told her while he rummaged through one of his drawers. "This ColorS magic is popular. The girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes to anything you want." He said before using it himself to turn his clothes purple.

The girl just continued to sigh. "Is there anything you have that can be used on magical quests?"

"Hmm…" the shop owner went into the back room before coming back out with a small box. In his hands. "They might be old, but these few items can really come I handy." From inside the box he pulled out a flute, a small bag filled with colored stones, and a metallic ball. "The flute and active certain abilities depending the song you play, the stones each contain spells that can be added to other spell, and the orb can be used to contain creatures you come across."

"Now that's more like it!" the girl cheered as she saw the items. "You should have just pulled these out sooner."

"I would have if age wasn't the only problem with these things. The real reason I had these in the back was because most of the people who come here aren't interested in paying for how much I charge for these things, and since these items helped me out in my adventuring days I won't really budge on the prices." He explained to the girl, instantly bumming her down. He reached back inside the box and pulled out what appeared to be a hammer shaped copper keychain. "Out of all these, this is the least expensive. It might not look like much now, but it can grow into a full-sized weapon in an instant."

She sighed once more "It's simple, but it will have to do. So, how much?"

The owner held up two fingers. "20,000 Jewel."

…

"… How much does it cost?" she asked again with a cringing smile."

"20,000 Jewel, and not a single Jewel less."

There was another awkward silence. The blonde then got up onto the counter, unzipped her vest to expose her cleavage, and made a 'sexy' pose. "Please~." * _Wink_ *

Before the shop owner could reply Natsu placed his items on the counter next to the girl. "I'll pay for it, just add the cost to my bill."

"Huh?" the girl snapped her head to the man in shock.

"Are you sure, sir?" the shop keeper asked.

Natsu shifted his eyes back to the girl and her-* _Boing, Boing_ *… he immediately looked away with a small blush. "Yeah, I'm sure." He then payed for the goods and left through the door, storing the items into the wagon.

"Is that everything, Natsu?" Happy asked from on top the wagon.

"Let's see… Replacement booze?"

"Aye!"

"Books for the library?"

"Aye!"

"Supplies for the repairs?"

"Aye!"

"Cute plushy to use in an apology for something stupid I'm going to do by the time we get back?"

"Aye!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" The two turned around to see the blonde walking up to the. "Thanks for helping me get the item."

Happy looked at the girl, then back to Natsu, then back to the girl and noticed her vest was still zipped down, then back to Natsu. "You fell for _that_ again, didn't you?"

"I was being nice!" Natsu shouted back.

"Anyway…" the girl fidgeted. "I was hoping I could pay you back. Well, 'figuratively' at least. Let me by you lunch as a thank you."

The duo turned to look at one another right before their stomachs began to growl.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-At a nearby restaurant-

"Thanks for the food. We really appreciate it, Miss… um…"

"Lucy…" she told the man from across their table covered with stacks of dishes. _'So much for me paying less.'_

"Yeah, sorry about the mess." Natsu nervously scratched the back of his head while Happy sat next to him on the table eating a fish. "So what brings you here?"

.

"Oh, right. I'm a mage, though I don't belong to any guild yet." she told him with slight embarrassment in her voice. "I haven't developed my own magic yet, so until then I can't really join a guild."

"That explains the hammer." Natsu muttered to himself.

"Yeah, especially since the guild I plan on joining is the best one ever!" she swooned over her own fantasy that confused the other.

"She's a weird one." Happy commented in-between munches on his fish.

"By the way, I'm still confused about the talking blue cat, but..." Lucy looked over to the other side of Natsu. Sitting there was a small white creature with a gold horn for a nose eating candy while constantly shivering. "what exactly is the other one supposed to be."

Natsu just looked at the creature before looking back at Lucy. "I'm pretty sure he's a dog."

"That's a dog?" her jaw dropped.

"That's a he?" Happy asked right after.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Town bridge street a few minutes later-

The group was walking through the streets, still talking to each other. "Happy and me are heading out tonight, are you gonna stay in town a little longer?" Natsu asked as he dragged his wagon.

"I haven't decided yet" Lucy answered him, not really sure what else to do in this town. She was dragged out of her thoughts as she overheard a mob of girls cheering below the bridge and again when two girls walking past her spoke

"Did you hear? Torchbearer is in town"

"I know! I can't believe such a famous mage is here!"

"Torchbearer…" the blonde whispered for a moment before it dawned on her. "The mage that uses the strongest form of Fire magic known!" she clasped her hands in delight before dashing off to the forming crowd.

"So much that conversation." Natsu remarked. He and Happy then turned to their newest friend on the wagon. "Before we get back we should really pick a name for this little guy."

"Aye. Any ideas?"

"Since he's a white dog, how about Terry?"

"He seems too small for a name like that."

"Drei?"

"If he's three, what happened to One and Two."

"Kyubey?"

"Does that mean he's evil?"

"Chopper?"

"His nose isn't blue."

"Pikachu?"

"He doesn't have the cheeks for it. It might work better if we put a sheet over him."

"Kuriboh?"

"Not fluffy enough."

"Kon?"

"That makes him a pervert."

"Icarus?"

"He's not a dragon!"

"Groot?"

"Only if he can get bigger."

"Mr. Toots?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In the center of the crowd of beautiful women stand a rather smug looking man. He had dark blue hair a tattoo over his left eye. He wore a white button shirt, red pants, black suede shoes, and a cape over his shoulders. On his right hand he wore two rings, one featuring a pink heart with a navy background while other showed a crescent moon with one eye closed in the night sky. Amongst all of the other girls Lucy stood there, staring in confusion. ' _My heart feels like it's trying to burst out of my chest. So this is what they call the 'Male Protagonist Effect'._ '

(Quick Exposition: In this world, having a harem is considered a normal thing, but since not everyone can do so without if blowing up in their faces only a few people actually have one and is otherwise known as the "Main Protagonist Effect". If this seems like an excuse to have a character paired with various others… Shut up!)

The moment he sent her a wink she could stop herself from walking straight up to him with hearts in her eyes. "Torchbearer!"

Torchbearer turned towards to girl and let his eyes wonder over her young body, especially her huge breasts. He smirked to himself before elevating himself into the sky above them on a stream of violet flames. "I'll be holding a party later tonight on my boat. I hope to see all of you there."

He flew away from sight of the girls, punctuated by one last cheer of "Torchbearer-sama!"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Night time, Hargeon Station-

Natsu and Happy looked over the 'dog' with serious glares, the former leaning down to eye level to the shivering member. "…Plue…"

The small 'dog' smiled and raised its paw. "Pun-pun."

"FINALLY!" the duo cheered before falling backwards on the station platform.

Natsu plopped himself back up, smiling at 'Plue'. "From now on, your name is Plue."

"Aye!" Happy replied as he stood up and pointed to the train next to them "Now that we finally have that settled we can finally head back home?"

Natsu cringed at that statement. "Do we have to take a train back?"

"You know we don't have time to walk all the way back. Besides, we already have the wagon stored onboard." Happy broke the news to him as a group of girls walked past them.

"Look, its Torchbearer's ship!"

"I wish I got invited to go aboard Torchbearer's ship."

"Torchbearer?"

"You haven't heard? Torchbearer is a famous mage who's in town right now!"

"Yeah, he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu's expression turned dead serious as he then faced the sea. "He's Torchbearer from Fairy Tail, huh?"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

-Torchbearer's ship, in a closed off room-

After arriving from the top deck and going by one the table, Torchbearer spoke to all his guests with a glass in hand. "I sure hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

"We are! We are, Torchbearer-sama!" they all cheered in pure joy. They were all beautiful women having the times of their lives who, upon arriving were informed that there was possibility going to be a midnight ocean swim once they reached their destinated distance from the shore, were now all dressed in rather revealing swimsuits provided by Torchbearer himself. Amongst the scantily clad women, Lucy could help but feel giddy like the rest of them. _'I can't believe I'm actually here with 'the' Torchbearer! Not only is he apart of Fairy Tail, but his magic is so intense that when he finally appeared in the Grand Magic Games a few days back only the people who attend can describe what he looked like because his magic destroyed all footage on him! What if he asks me to join his guild? What if he wants me to join his rumored harem? What if he wants me to join BOTH!?'_ She was swooning over the possibilities that could happen when all of a sudden, she started to hear thumping sounds all around her at once. "Huh?" When she looked the room, she saw that all of the other girls had somehow lost consciousness. "Wh-what's going on?"

"It looks like you know some magic." She turned to see Torchbearer, seemingly taking amusement in seeing her. "I was hoping this would run smoothly since this town doesn't have much in magic users. And now that you're still awake, the Charm will certainly start wearing off as well."

Lucy was going more worried with each passing word he said. "What's the meaning of all this!?"

All he did was sigh before deciding to speak up. "It's actually quite simple really. I come to town saying I'm some fancy celebrity you hear about in rumors, find myself as many hotties as I can, get them to come onto my ship, and do one of two things to each of you. Sell you off as slaves to the highest bidder, or…" He gave her a perverse smile that made her skin crawl. "I keep whichever ones I like for my own personal use."

"You sick bastard!" Her body tensed up with equal parts rage and disgust for the man. "If you think you're getting way with this you-!"

Torchbearer snapped his fingers, causing streams of fire to burst out from his hand before going past her. "Don't get too confident in yourself. You might be able to resist my sleep spell, but I can tell you're nowhere near my level. Now then, …" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bronze metallic collar. "how about you stop your needless resisting? Otherwise this will only get harsher for you."

"No… NO!" Lucy tried to back away, but her body wouldn't listen to her. She just stood there shacking as Torchbearer got closer to her with the collar as everything around her seemed to be spinning. It looked as though nothing could save her from this cruel fate, until the 'seemingly' spinning became 'literal' spinning.

The two were suddenly thrown to the sidewall of the room as the ship made a hard turn. "The hell?! The ocean was calm with no other boats to be seen, what could be throwing s off course?!" Torchbearer yelled. He climbed back up the stairs and knocked the door off its hinges with a fire blast before turning to the helm to see who was messing with the wheel, only to find the wheel missing completely. "How that happen?! G-ah!" The ship suddenly increased its speed dramatically, causing Torchbearer to fall back down the stairs.

Once Torchbearer had fallen back inside the room, Lucy made a quick dash past him back up the steps to the deck. As soon as she reached the top she could see the shoreline of Hargeon growing rapidly closer. "THIS SHIPS GOING TO CRASH!"

"Aye!"

"Aye?" Lucy turned around to see Happy standing behind her. "Happy? What are you doing here-" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the feathered winds on the cat's back. "You have wings?!"

"Aye! Because I'm a cat." Happy pointed out like it was normal response. "If you're planning on staying on the boat, I suggest you get back inside somewhere. You don't want to be up here when it stops."

"Get back here this instant!" Torchbearer shouted as he climbed back up the stairs, only to find the girl nowhere to be see. "What is happening on my ship?!" It was at that point the ship reached the shore, crashing onto the beach and Torchbearer being flung off onto the sand head first.

Off to the side, Happy was carrying Lucy in the air above the beach until his wings *poofed* out of existence, dropping her onto the sand. "That didn't last long. You're seriously heavy, Lucy."

"The hell are you talking about, you stupid fur ball?!" the blonde creaked at the cat.

While they were bickering, Torchbearer finally pulled his head out of the sand. After hacking up a mouthful of sand he looked up to see a man further up the shore.

Lucy was more than confused at this point. "What's Natsu doing here?"

"Hi there, Jackass." Natsu waved to the man. "You wouldn't happen to be that guy saying he's from Fairy Tail, would you?"

"Who are you?! Wait, was this your doing, Pink?" Torchbearer spat back at him.

"IT'S LIGHT-ISH RED!"

Torchbearer growled in rage from all of craziness happening that night. "Enough of this!" He extended his arm towards the man. "I've waisted enough time as it is. Now die! Prominence Typhoon!" A vortex of violet flames was sent straight toward Natsu, engulfing him fire.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she watched get burned alive.

"Pitiful." Torchbearer turned his attention back to the blonde. "I need to vent so of this frustration."

 _*Gulp!* *Gulp!* *Gulp!* *Gulp!*_

The two looked back at the raging flames as they seemed to implode in on themselves. They continued to get smaller and smaller until they could see Natsu's body unharmed as the last bit of the fire was sucked into his mouth. "He ate it?!" They both shouted in disbelief.

With one last gulp, Natsu looked straight at the man like nothing had happened. After a few seconds, his face started to turn blue. Then, covered his mouth with both hands before leaning back a spew the previous flames out of his mouth violently. *Bleh!* "That was awful!"

"Quit being so picking about the taste." Happy told him like a parent to a child.

"But that had to be the worst fire I ever ate." he cried as he tried to spit out any aftertaste from his mouth.

Torchbearer's eye twitched as he continued to watch. "Hurry up and burn to death!" He conjured a large ball of fire above his head, throwing it at Natsu with full intent on turning him to ash, but Natsu just backhanded the ball away to the side where it then exploded. "…"

Lucy was dumbfounded. "First, he regurgitates a fire blast, then he bitch slaps a ball of death that only explodes after it happens? THE FUCK?!"

"Aye! That's how Natsu's magic works!" Happy cheered next to her.

This caught the blonde's attention. "Natsu's magic?"

"Aye!" the cat explained. "Unlike other types of Fire magic, Natsu's lets him imbue his body with the ability to channel it through is body, become completely impervious to it, and even eat it to increase his magical reserves. There are some more cool things about how it works, but the main thing is that it's so strong it can defeat dragons, giving it the name Dragon Slayer magic."

Natsu stopped spitting out the taste from his mouth, staring down the man in front of him with his bandaged hand clenched. "Happy, you think 7% will be a good enough punishment?"

"Better leave it at 5% at most. You know you'll get in trouble if you go overboard again." Happy pointed out to his friend.

"5%?!" Lucy snapped back to the cat. "That Dragon Slayer thing might sound pretty good, but you can't seriously think he can win if he starts making himself that vulnerable!"

"Hm?" Happy cocked his head before fixing it back up. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention the rest."

As he explained Natsu pulled his arm back. "While he might have had regular Dragon Slayer magic at first, he's long since traded it in for a stronger version." He shot out his fist, streaks of fire erupting from his arm and burning the bandages to ashes. "This one's so strong, he wasn't even using 1% before."

" **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**!" An inferno of flames was launched at Torchbearer in less than an instant, blasting him backwards across the ocean's surface and into the horizon, leaving a path of fire all the way out.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "There's fire… on top the ocean… for farther than I can see…"

Relaxing after his attack, Natsu looked back at his arm, clamping his hand shut and swinging it around a few times. "Look at that, all fixed up. Could have sworn it was gonna take longer to heal this much." He then made his way to the traumatized girl and offered her a hand up. "Looks like staying here a bit longer wasn't the best choice."

She was so confused. She meets a nice idiot, finds Fairy Tail's Torchbearer, learns he wants to either sell her of keep her for himself, the idiot's talking cat suddenly has wings and crashes the ship, and then the idiot fights Torchbearer in the most impossible way. All she could look at him holding out the hand that was bandaged all the way up his arm and over the red Fairy Tail stamp she could see on his shoulder until now. "Wait! That mark!"

Natsu looked at where she was pointing. "Oh, right. You see, the reason I came back here was because I heard there was a guy saying his was from Fairy Tail, but that guy didn't look like any of the other member I know. So, don't worry about me being like him, he was just some imposter."

"Imposter?" Lucy tried fitting in the piece inside her head. _'If he's from Fairy Tail, and has that type of Fire magic, then...'_ "You're… the real…" Before she could finish, the sounds of heavy footstep and a loud siren could be heard coming closer.

"Oh crap!" Natsu gasped. "Hey, Lucy. Could we finish this conversation somewhere else? Maybe somewhere else right now?"

She turned back, confused. "Why do you want to leave so bad? All you did was stop a crime from happening."

"True, but I tend to either get myself into trouble or into further trouble whenever I get called in for questioning."

Lucy sweatdropped. "That's a pretty lame excuse."

"Okay, counter argument. Do you really want all those men to see you dressed in…" He looks beneath her line of sight. "… that?"

Looking down, she realizes she's still in the perverted swimsuit the imposter tricked her into wearing. "You win!"

"Aye, plus was left Plue with all our stuff back on the train." Happy reminded his friend.

 _*Train Whistle!*_

"Crap!"

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

-Elsewhere, at the same point in time-

[Fireball, we need an extraction now! What the hell is taking so long?!]

Traversing over a barren wasteland as thunderstorm raged in the sky, a four-wheeled boat-like vehicle raced across the rough terrain, leaving behind a burning dust cloud behind it. Inside the vehicle, the driver grabs the microphone from the dash. "What do you think is taking me so long?!" A second four-wheeler emerged riding out from the dust cloud, this one covered in thick black armor plating, large spike protruding from the sides, and a ram's head in the front. "You guys aren't the only ones trying to get away from somebody!"

[Don't make excuses and get rid of her already!]

"I'd more that love to." He rolled down his window and stuck out his arm, holding gun with what seemed to be a red gas cylinder running along the barrel. Making a sharp turn he pulled the trigger, shooting a stream of fire at the other vehicle. "But there's a reason they call the other seat 'Shotgun'!"

Further off, at a large tower on top of flat circular building, alarms were blaring as the scientists inside panicked. They all shout _*How could it have gone wrong all of a sudden?!* *We were so close!* *We followed the Professor's instructions perfectly! We accounted for any abnormalities! None of this should be happening!*_ In the center of the building, a glowing orb of light flared exponentially as the gear revolving around it move erratically until the orb exploded, taking out the building before encasing the outside world in its burst of energy.

The two vehicles racing on where caught off guard as the burst of energy came there way with no time react. "Oh, son of a-!"

 _*BOOOOOOOOOM!*_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ta-da! Did you like it?**

 **Okay, maybe that last bit didn't come across so well, but it does set up some future stuff I have in mind and will hopefully make the exposition for it easier to take in. Who knows?**

 **Since Celestial Spirit magic isn't a thing in this world, Lucy needs to have something new, and most likely be something she comes across during her time in the guild. I already have ideas for what the other CS users could use, but if anyone wants to throw out any suggestions they'd like to see, I'll be open to some.**

 **Now then, for everyone wondering who all is in the harem, since I'm going to have my other story be pure Naza with some light flirting from other so I can focus more on their progression… I just going to go nuts! (What were you expecting with the Male Protagonist Effect?)**

 **~Leave a review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. Sorry for the delay. Got held up with bringing back my other story, spending two weeks over a problem with the site I won't bore you with, and other stuff. Before I go on, some of the aforementioned changes might not have been picked up by some readers. So, quick recap:**

 **-The Grand Magic Games were mention to already to be a thing, meaning no 7 year time skip and some of the characters will already have their x791 appearances, as you'll see in this chapter.**

 **-With Natsu having so much power at the moment, it will have an effect on himself, the existence of the other Dragon Slayers, and the mystery of x777, as you'll see in this chapter.**

 **-Since Celestial Spirit Magic isn't a thing in this, Lucy is starting at nothing and a good number of the spirits will be normal characters, as you'll see in this chapter.**

 **-With the "Male Protagonist Effect", harems are more prominent in the world, but those who try to have one without the effect will have a hard time trying to get them, as you'll see in this chapter.**

 **Now, on to a potential new change. While thinking of how to make this chapter more interesting and going off from what I said about going crazy with the harem, I thought of a certain trope Hiro Mashima has done with some of the female characters. As Natsu would call it, M** others **I** (Natsu) **L** ove **F** ighting **, or "MILF" for short. With characters like Ur, Irene, and some others, MILFs have quite the impact on the series, so what better way to leave an impact on my fanfic than to adding up on MILFs in the story. The main problem with this is that add to it would mean going into OC territory, which can break a story if not used properly, and since I haven't really heard how well my use of OCs in my other story have worked, I'm reasonable unsure. I can easily continue this without adding extra MILFs, but I'd like to know what you all would like. So, I'll be having a Poll up on weather or not to include them into the story, and to test the waters on if it's something you might want from me or not, this chapter will be featuring one that is half-canon(I know that sounds made up, but that's the best way to classify her). If you like what you see, vote for the added action. If not, then it'll only be for this chapter for world building and never see it again, like other early content in series. No need to unfavorite/follow the story for something that might never happen again.  
**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **"Non-Human-voice"**_

 **Attacks**

 **Items***

 _*Actions*_

[Communications]

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Funimtaion, blah blahblahblahblah and not me. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

 **Chapter 2: Day 1**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Magnolia-

"WE'RE HERE!"

There she was, at the front door of the guild of her dreams, Fairy Tail. Lucy couldn't believe this was actually happening

Right behind her was Torchbearer, the 'real' Torchbearer, rummaging through his wagon. "You don't need to wait for me, you're free to go inside instead of just standing there shaking."

"Which one are you talking to?" Happy asked, looking back and forth between Lucy andPlue.

The blonde turned around. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Found it!" he yelled when he pulled out a pink lion doll.

"A doll?"

"Heh… heh… heh…" Natsu struggled to laugh. "Chances are I did something that upset someone. I don't know who, but I'm going to need this as leverage in my apology."

"… Whatever." She focused back on the front door of the guild. She took one large breath and walked insideto see her most fantasized idols all together."This is really happening!"

Natsu walked in behind her. "You're easy to please."

"Aye, I don't think she can even hear us right now." Happy noted.

There were stars in her eyes. "I'm actually standing in the Fairy Tail guild hall! This is so amazing! This is unbelievable! This is-"

"Natsu-nii!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a shout come from above her. Looking up she saw a young boy with dark hair, looking like a miniature version of Natsu with his dark vest, orange scarf, and the purple fire covering his fist. "Kya!"

"That's enough." Natsu grabbed the fire-punch with no effort, holding the boy in the air before bringing him down. "Nice try, Romeo. But you might want to avoid shouting out your surprise attacks."

"C'mon! Let's spar! I'm going crazy from being stuck here for so long!" the boy yelled up at the older fire mage.

"That's right, weren't you planning on going on some request with your dad?" Natsu asked.

Romeo sighed. "I am, but he still hasn't gotten back from his last job yet. So let's fight already!"

"Later, introductions come first." Natsu gestured to Lucy.

Romeo turned to look at the blonde, noticing her face, waist, and humongous breasts. "Is this your newest girlfriend?" he asked.

"Girlfriend?!" She was mortified. "I'm here to join the guild, not for him!"

"How come? A lot of the other girls in the guild are his girlfriends." Romeo told her.

"What?!" She screamed again. "You mean that stuff about him having the Male Protagonist Effect wasn't just something made up by the fake?!"

"Fake?" he turned back to Natsu.

"Long story. Now, back to what's important." Natsu placed a hand on Romeo's head and pointing him back to Lucy. "This here is Romeo Conbolt. He's still training, but since you want to join and still need to figure out what magic works for you, you can refer to him as Romeo-senpai."

"Like hell I am!" Lucy shouted back.

Romeo pointed at her. "Bad underclassman!"

Her irritation only stopped when her attention was drawn to a loud conversation behind her.

"C'mon! Just one date, that's all I'm asking!" asked/begged an older man with a pompadour hairstyle while smoking a pipe in his mouth sitting at a nearby table.

Sitting next to him with her legs crossed was a white-haired beauty with a dark ribbon holding it back in a ponytail, black thigh high boots, a miniskirt held by a white belt, and a dark halter crop top that struggled to contain her massive breasts. "First, no. Second, we both know you're driving at more than just a small date. Third, no. Fourth, you know I'm already taken. Fifth, no!"

"Don't be like that!" he went on. "I'm sure you're tired of being lost in the bunch, but if you're with me, you'll definitely be my top girl, even above my wife!"

 _*BAM!*_

That conversation came to an end, with Mira bashing one of the chairs over his head.

"Dumbass." Mira muttered as she walked away, brushing her hands off.

Back at the entrance to the guild, Lucy was gasping. "Wow! So that's Mirajane Strauss. Fairy Tail's drawing card, voted #1 for "Mage you'd like to be your girlfriend" in the Sorcerer Weekly, and the current Miss Fiore." She was star struck. "…Still." She managed to tear her gaze away from the idol to look around the guild, noticing the girl with lavender hair sitting at one of the tables, the two wearing blue bikini tops at the bar, the one who looked like Mirajane with shorter hair and significantly more friendly, and the two in the corner with a blue bird flying above one and what looked like ghosts around the other… doesn't feel like she'll be approaching the last two, but still noticing something every girl in the guild had in common. _'Is having a curvaceous body anyone would kill for a requirement for female members to join?'_ She then looked back down at her own body. _'Well, at least I don't have to worry about meeting_ that _quota.'_

"Hey there!" The group's attention was drawn to the girl walking up to them. She had short blue hair held back with an orange ribbon, a green vest over her yellow top, and white pants, all covering a figure that matched with those of the other girls in the guild. (That's right, I changed Levy's appearance. Some others have changed her size before me so I know I'm not the only one to like this idea, including Hiro Mashima back in the beginning in the story. This way, now no one can make fun of her for being short.)

…

(What? What did you think I was talking about? Damn perverts!... Your guess wasn't wrong, but still.)

"Hey Levy." Natsu waved to her. "If you're wondering about that book, I managed to find a copy while I was out."

"That's great! Thanks so much!" She was reasonably giddy before remembering why she approached them in the first place. "Ah, that wasn't what I wanted to ask." She turned to the blonde. "Hi, my name's Levy McGarden. Are you a new friend of Natsu's, or maybe have a request for the guild?"

She replied, managing to compose herself from her excitement before talking. "I'm Lucy. I'm actually hoping to join."

 _*BOOP!*_

"May I be of assistance?" a pink haired maid popped out of nowhere in front of her.

"GIYAH! Where did you come from?!" Lucy shrieked when she saw her.

"My name is Virgo, the guild's maid." she introduced herself. "If you wish to join the staff, I request you follow the maid uniform code I've established."

"Not the work staff! I wanna join as a member!"

"My apologies for the misunderstanding." She bowed her head to her, then turned her attention to Natsu. "Natsu-sama, I've already unloaded the supplies you've acquired."

"That was fast. You sure can get things done." he complemented the maid.

"Punishment?" she requested with a twinkle in her eye.

A bead of sweat ran down the back of his head. "This is going to take some getting used to. Was this a part of your routine back at your old place a few weeks ago?"

While they continued their conversation with Lucy pointing out the lunacy of Virgo making a uniform policy despite only recently joining herself and Levy telling her how the maid joined after a mission she and Natsu completed, a small girl with long blue hair came rushing through the door before tripping on the floor. "Oww!"

That instant, Natsu dashed past the others, kneeling in front of the girl. "Wendy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Na-nii." She smiled at him as she took his hand to get up, then gasping when she noticed the bandages missing. "Your arm! You weren't supposed to take them off until I said it was okay!"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. They got burned up when I had to throw a punch."

"You weren't supposed to be fighting with it either!" she tried her best to scold him with her arms flailing in frustration.

He pat her on the head. "Well, my arm seems to be fine, so no worries."

Wendy began to pout with tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "I need to tell Porlyusica about this."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Natsu went into a full panic at the mere mention of the name. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I won't be reckless like that again! Look, I got you this cute plushy! So please, PLEASE don't tell Porlyusica!" he held the doll out like a human-shield.

"Put that cheap trinket away, Filthy Pervert!" came the unapproving voice of a second talking cat, this one being female, having white fur, and wearing clothing instead of just a small sack around the neck like Happy. "Each time you get yourself injured, you waste Wendy's time on treatment you simply undo minutes later. And these little bribes of yours are utterly distasteful. They might work on your harem of floozies, but I assure you any attempts of winning Wendy's favor will-" she stopped as she noticed Wendy nuzzling her face against the doll. "Cease that this instant!"

"But Charle, it's so cute." Wendy continued to snuggle the doll.

"Pun-pun!"

The two turned around to see Plue, shaking as he looked at them with a small smile on his face. Charle looked at him skeptically, while Wendy's eyes sparkled before hugging him as well. "Puppy!"

Again, another person approached the group. "So, Natsu's finally back" came the voice of a young man with spiky black hair. "Time we settle this!"

"We can take this outside later, Gray. I still have stuff to do." Natsu told him without even looking in his direction, as though he was ignoring the man.

Lucy turned to talk to the man. "Hi, I was wonder-waAAHH!"… and saw that he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Kyaaah!" Wendy covered her innocent eyes from the sight.

 _*BAM!*_

Natsu immediately rocketed at Gray, knocking the other girls back and sending Lucy spinning away, firekicked him in the gut and sent him crashing through a row of tables. "DIE, BASTARD! DIE!"

"Burn him to dust for gallivanting like that in front of Wendy!" the girl-cat ordered the mage, oddly taking his side at the moment.

In mere seconds, a massive brawl spread throughout the guild hall.

Over at the bar, Lucy continued spinning uncontrollably until her elbow slammed against the back of the head of the blue haired woman previously mention. "Ow! Hey, what's the big-" That elbow came back, this time hitting the woman in the face and knocking off her stool.

"Ah… ugh…" The blonde finally managed to stop spinning, still dizzy. "Everything is happening so fast…"

 _*GLARE!*_

A shiver of pure terror ran down her spine. Looking at the ground, her eyes met those of rage. She watched as the woman she knocked over get back up, noticing her light blue hair that reached her waist, the long skirt that matched the dark blue bikini top holding her large bust, standing in a pair of black sandals, and the various types of jewelry adorning her. It didn't take long for the fan girl to realize who she had just crossed. It was none other than one Fairy Tail'sstrongest female members, rumored to be the world's master at Water Magic, and whose rage has been described as a monsoon, Aquarius Undine. _'I'm dead!'_

"You've got some nerve, acting like that." her words were seething with anger.

"No! It was an accident! I swear!" She was sweating bullets, doing her best to defuse the situation while at the same time taking steps backwards to get way while she could.

Unfortunately, she ended up walking right into the grasp of the drunk woman sitting next to her, with long brown hair, blue bikini top, brown pants, high-heeled sandals, and metal bracelets on her arms. Said grasp was her hands reaching out from behind the blonde and grabbing hold of her chest. "~These feel new~. ~Let's have some fun~."

"Let go of-ah!" Lucy did her best to struggle, but was helpless in the woman's hands.

"That's it, keep her right there." Aquarius cracked her knuckle as she approached them.

The panic returned. "No! I'm too young to die! There are so many things I haven't done yet!"

 _*THUD!*_

 ** _"STOP THIS RUCKUS THIS INSTANT!"_** bellowed a giant, shadowed figure from out of nowhere with a stomp of its fighting immediately stopped, no one moving a muscle. In the still silence, the giant grabbed Natsu and Gray in each hand. _**"CAN'T THE TWO OF YOU GO ONE MINUTE WITHOUT WREAKING HAVOC IN THE GUILD?"**_

"Not my fault. The bastard stripped in front of Wendy, and the new girl." Natsu squeaked out from the giant's grip, taking priority over what happened to Wendy more than Lucy

The giant looked down at the bar, noticing the girl still being groped by Cana before letting go." ** _YOU BROUGHT US A NEW MEMBER?"_** He let go of the two, then shrank down to a small old man. "Hi there. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Be sure to work hard."

The blonde needed a moment to process all of this. "That's it?!"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Minutes Later-

Virgo removed the stamp from Lucy's right hand. "And with that, you are now a certified member of the guild.

She looked at the pink mark in glee. "Woohoo! I'm apart of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu looked over at the girl celebrating. "I wonder how long this will last." He was currently standing at the request board with Wendy, who was doing her best to hold onto her new doll from Charle doing her best to get rid of it. "Let's see…" He looked back at the board, trying to find something for him and Wendy to do. "Nope… Too dangerous… Boring… Too violent… * _Sigh_ * If I stay here any long, I feel like I'll turn into Nab."

"Have you heard anything about my dad coming back?"

He looked over at the bar, seeing Makarov and Romeo talking.

"I keep telling you, you just have to wait." Makarov told the boy. "I know you're anxious to go on your next mission, but you're still too green. You're reckless behavior and inexperience would put you in danger if you go alone. It's for that reason you're limited to only going on such jobs if you're with one of your parents." He stopped to take a mouthful from his beer mug. "If you're that desperate to go, why not just ask Enno to accompany you."

"I tried that already." Romeo mumbled. "She doesn't want to go, so I can't go because she's being unfair-* _Bonk_!*

"Don't badmouth your mother just because I disagree with you wanting to go in such a ridiculous request." A woman scolded him after bopping the top of his head. She had shoulder-length dark purple hair and violet eyes,was of average height with tanned skin, large breasts and curvaceous figure, wearing a revealing orange bikini top and matching orange skirt. This was none other than Romeo's mother in question, Enno Conbolt.

"This is why I need my dad back." He hands were clutching his aching head. "It's been a week since he left for a job he said would take three days."

Makarov took another drink. "He might be running late, but he chose to take that mission alone. The best you can do is to wait for him."

While Romeo was this clenching his head, Natsu walked up from behind him and placed his own hand on his head. "Macao went to Mt. Hakobe, right? We could go there and be back by the end of the day."

"Alright!" Now the boy was pumped up.

Makarov gave them a stern look. "Natsu, no matter what your intentions may be, you know any interfering in his job will only be disrespectful to his pride as a mage in the guild."

The dragon slayer smiled back at the man. "Who said we'd be messing with his job? We're just going there to tell him to hurry up. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Very well." the old man sighed. "However, since the two of you are so reckless together, you'll still need to take Enno along."

On cue, the two boys looked at the woman with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll go." she reluctantly replied.

"That's good to hear. Now, let's see…" Natsu looked around the guild, spying the old smoker from earlier, heavily drinking with a bandaged head. "Wakaba! We're going to go get Macao and you're coming with!"

He slammed his beer down. "What? Why me?"

"Because the two of you are partners! A man's work partner is suppose to know him better than his wife, so you'll probably have a better guess where to find him than his ex-wife!"

Once again, Enno brought her fist down on a fire user's skull. This time using enough force to bury his head into the floorboard. Lucy just stared at him from the side. "This guy is a complete idiot who should have gotten himself killed a long time ago, isn't he?"

"Indeed." Charle agreed with her while Wendy, Romeo, Plue, and Happy pulled his head out.

"I heard that!" he shouted as he stumbled back up.

Wendy tried to follow his gaze. "I'm going, too."

He shook himself back to normal. "Bad idea. It could be dangerous if we get separated."

 _*Puppy Dog Eyes!*_

"… Okay, you can tag along." He caved in.

As the group was getting ready to head out, Lucy's attention went back to her own issues. "It looks like I'll need to learn about teams and stuff before I go on my first job. Come to think of it, I should really think about where I should stay if I'm going to be living in this town.

Natsu grabbed her by the arm and started walking out of the guild. "You're coming, too."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"For me, it's so you know how things are done in the guild. For you, consider it me getting revenge for that comment you made about me." Natsu told her.

Happy floated next to them. "I think you got your reasons mixed up."

He looked her in the face. "You could stay here instead and continue your talk with Aquarius."

She looked to see the woman still glaring at her.

"NEVERMIND! LET'S GO!"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Mt. Hakobe-

"Why did none of you tell me it would be so cold?" Lucy asked as they walked along the side of one of the mountains.

"Why do you think we stopped to get Wendy her winter clothing?" Natsu retorted as he walked ahead of her. Next to him was Wendy, wearing a thick coat, multiple scarves covering her head, now looking like she was a plushy.

"Because you went overboard!" she yelled at the man. "And why was Wendy the only to get them anyway?"

True to her word, everyone else was wearing no more than what they did at the guild. "The rest of us have at least one of two things to keep us warm. One is that Enno, Romeo, and I are pretty good at the use of fire magic. Naturally, we're able to keep ourselves warm."

"And the other?" she asked.

Natsu raised one leg and pointed to it. "Pants."

A tick-mark popped on the back of her head. "Don't try to act cute. At least I don't knock at death's door every time I take transportation."

"Ahahaha!" Romeo broke out in laughter.

"Don't laugh! You know I have a hard time with it!" Natsu barked at the boy.

Wakaba walked up to the blonde. "If you're that cold, you can always get close with me to get warm."

She pinched her nose. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not a fan of smoke." She figured that was the most polite way to turn him down as they continued their trek, Enno in front, Natsu, Wendy, and Romeo in the middle, Wakaba behind them, and Lucy in the back with Happy and Charle resting on her shoulders. "Hey, Happy. I've been wondering something." She inquired from the cat. "Romeo has been calling Natsu 'Natsu-ni' and Wendy calls him 'Na-nii', but what are their relationships? He doesn't seem to be related to either of them."

Happy spoke up "Aye! Romeo really looks up to Natsu, and Natsu helps him with his training, so that's his way of showing respect."

"And Wendy?" she asked.

Charle groaned. "Sadly, that's a result of him unfortunately being the first person from the guild to gain her trust."

"Aye! Wendy was raised by the guild's medical advisor, Porlyusica. She's real scary and hates humans, even cats." He cringed in fear.

"She lives in the forest, separating both her and Wendy from other people. And since everyone at the guild is afraid of her, no one usually visits there." Charle refocused the direction of the conversation.

Happy got back on track. "Natsu used to get hurt all the time from his magic, so he had to go see her a lot to fix himself. That meant he would visit Wendy more than anyone else from the guild before she joined."

"I guess that explain that much." She looked at the rest of the group. "Is there anything else I should know about the rest of them?"

"Aye! Enno and Macao got together when they were younger, but their spark dimmed and they wanted different things, so they got separated a few years backs."

Charle spoke next. "Wakaba and Macao have been a team for some time and are both filthy perverts."

"I see." Lucy felt uncomfortable with how thinks looked. "Seems like their family lives are pretty rough, and I think I remember Wakaba asking out Mirajane behind his wife's back."

"Things might get awkward between the two when we finally find Macao, but they're all used to how things are now. It seems to be a relief from what they were going through before." Charle informed her.

"Aye! And Wakaba's wife actually knows about him wanting a harem. She says she's even fine with it. All he has to do is get Mira to agree to go along with it first."

"In other words, he has to do the impossible." Charle clarified.

"Heh… heh…" The blonde was realizing Fairy Tail was more than she expected.

Back in the front, Enno called back to Natsu. "Have you picked up his scent yet?"

 _*Sniff!* *Sniff!*_ "Nope, nothing. This blizzard is messing with my tracking skills."

"I've been wondering..." Lucy got everyone's attention. "What exactly was this job Macao went on?"

Wakaba blew out a puff of smoke. "He came here to exterminate some monsters called Vulcans that have been terrorizing the local village."

Chills ran down her spine. "WHY DID YOU DRAG ME OUT HERE?!"

It was at that point a large gorilla-like creature in white fur and black spots dropped down in front of them. "That would be one of them." Natsu informed her.

The Vulcan looked the group, focusing on two in particular. "Human womans." He mumbled aloud with a perverted grin on his face.

"Not another pervert!" Lucy held Happy up as a shield.

Before anyone else could respond, Romeo dashed out at the Vulcan. "I got this one!"

"Romeo, get back here!" Enno shouted at her son, but he ignored her.

" **Purple Buster!** " A stream of purple flames shot out from his hands knocking the vulcan back. He jumped above it with his fist on fire. " **Purple Punch!** " The attack struck the beast's face, dazing it as Romeo flipped forward. " **Purple Strike!** " He slammed a purple flaming heel on its head, knocking it out on its back. "Oh yeah! This is more like it-aahh!" He stopped his cheering as Enno tugged on his ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" She applied more force. "We aren't here to fight monsters, especially since we don't know who those monsters might be."

While Romeo way yelling in pain, Lucy tried to understand what they were talking about. "What do you mean "who they might be"? Aren't they just a bunch of brutes?"

"Not entirely." Wakaba answered her. "Vulcans can possess people they come across, using them as hosts. That's the main problem people have to deal with when confronted by these monsters."

Natsu crouched over the fallen monster with Wendy, taking a few sniffs. "Well, it isn't Macao, but these old bruises sure look like they fought before we got here."

Lucy continued to shake, now from both the cold and fear. "Can I please go back to the guild?!"

The dragon slayer looked at her. "I can't tell who shakes more, you or Plue." He chuckled a bit, slowly stopping as he looked around. "… Where _is_ Plue?"

"Pun-pun."

Everyone looked to the side, finding Plue at the edge of the cliff before he fell.

"PLUE!" Natsu dove after him, falling off the mountain in the process. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"Na-nii!" Wendy was about to move, but Charle grabbed onto her from behind.

"Don't start acting as reckless as those two idiots!"

"I've got this." Wakaba blew out a large cloud of smoke, floating together to the ground. " **Smoke Raft**. We can take this down."

The group got on the smoke cloud and gently floated down the mountainside all the way down to the valley. After a few minutes, they finally reached the bottom, finding Natsu pulling himself out of the snow. "Plue? Where'd you go, buddy?" Away from the side of the mountain, Plue walked through the blanket of snow until he suddenly sat down. "What do you think you're doing? Walking off like that?"

A few seconds passed when the snow below Plue started to tremble before an arm dug out from beneath him, followed by the upper body of a beat-up older man and Plue falling off him.

"ZOMBIE!" Lucy screamed in terror while the others perked up.

"Macao!" "Dad!"

"Wha?" the blonde blinked a few times. "We found him?"

"Pun-pun!" Plue waved at the group.

Natsu picked the little creature and gave him a strong hug. "You're making to being an awesome Monster-Buddy!"

"Are you still going on about that?!" Charle heckled him.

While they were bickering, Wendy got over to Macao, still struggling to get up. "Don't move. I'll help you right now." She raised her hands. "Resistance to winter, **Hiems!** Restore strength, **Arbitrium!** Boosted recovery, **Curare!** " With each chant, a sparkle of light washed over him.

The next moment, he sprang back up as if he was nodding off just before. "Man, how long have I been out? I-" He stopped talking when he noticed Enno, the both of them giving each other an annoyed looked in awkward silence. "Natsu, I'm going to kill you."

"You're welcome." The dragon slayer chuckled out.

"There's the awkward moment." Happy pointed out.

Wakaba took a long inhale from his pipe. "So what happened?" He exhaled the smoke. "We came across one of the vulcans you fought before still around, and now we find you passed out in the snow. That doesn't seem like you."

Macao had a downcast look. "I was fine with the twenty small ones. The big alpha male was too much."

"Small?" Lucy was dumbfounded. "That thing we saw was huge. How big can that alpha be?"

From all around them, a pack of vulcans could be heard as they closed in on the group.

"Not these things again!" Lucy and Wendy huddled in the center, the others facing the oncoming beasts. Natsu kept his hands in his pockets.

"Woman!" "Woman!" "Woman!" "Woman!" The vulcans all had hearts in their eyes as they chanted together.

"This is getting annoying." Natsu sighed before stomping his foot. _**"GET GOING ALREADY!"**_

In that moment, a large burst of magic erupted from Natsu's body that blew waves of heat against the others. To the vulcans, the image of the group was gone. What they saw was a red dragon, covered in flames and scars, standing before them, roaring like thunder.

The next second, the vulcans all dropped to the ground, groveling and whimpering in defeat.

"I never get tired of that." Wakaba blew out another puff of smoke. He, Macao, and Enno casually relaxed.

"That was awesome!" "Great job, Na-nii!" Romeo and Wendy were cheerful at the sight.

Lucy, however, had the opposite response. "What the hell was that?!"

"Aye! That's Natsu for you. He does that whenever he wants creatures to leave instead of wasting time fighting them."

"Except they didn't flee, they're only prostrating in fear." Charle informed the other cat.

Natsu noticed this as well, looking around at the vulcans staying in place. "Hey… Macao… How big was that alpha you mentioned?"

As soon as he said that, a colossal mass crashed down beside them. Looking up at the creature, they saw a new vulcan, but nothing like the ones before. This one was the size of a giant, white fur covering its wide figure, seeming more like a living mountain than Vulcan.

"That'd be it."

"NOW YOU DECIDE TO TELL US?! NEXT TIME, OPEN WITH YOU FIGHTING A VULCAN-KONG!" Enno shook him by the collar.

"A what?!" Lucy gasped.

"A Vulcan-Kong." Happy explained to her. "It's a Vulcan that's grown centuries old and are extremely rare. Their strength is considered to be S-Class."

"You sure like shouting exposition." Charle bluntly told him.

"Aye!" He didn't care. He's still Happy.

Meanwhile, Romeo and Natsu shared the same reaction. "So cool!" Idiotic excitement.

"This isn't the time to be excited!" Enno yelled at them with daggers for teeth.

"Right!" Natsu snapped back to attention. "You guys handle the runts, I'll take the big one."

Nearly all of them responded. "Got it!"

The only one to not chant with them… you know who it is. "Wait! Me too?! And are you seriously going to fight that monster by yourself?!"

Happy landed on her shoulder. "He's got this. You saw what he did to that faker with only five percent power, right? He'll have this thing over in an instant if he goes maximum-effort."

"No can do." Natsu told him. "This isn't the kind of place to be using that much heat. It'll be best if I only go as far as one percent."

"TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" She shouted at the man, afraid for her own safety.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get as many as I can." Romeo grinned with his hands blazing.

"You're staying out of this." Enno immediately shot his hopes down.

"You're not the boss of me now!" He turned to Macao. "I can fight, right?"

"Listen to your mother."

"Come on!" He looked for support from somewhere. "Wakaba! Tell him I can fight!"

"I'm not getting dragged into that discussion."

"Natsu-nii! You have my back, right?!"

"Romeo, guard Wendy."

Romeo looked at the girl, seeming like the definition of vulnerable. "No fair! I can't say no to that!"

"I know, that's why I said it." Natsu smirked to himself as he walked up to the beast. "Now, then." Streams of fire cracked-around his body, expanding around the group and vaporizing the snow, leaving the space dry and heated. "I'm fired up!"

The Vulcan Kong started beating its fists against its chest. " _ **GUUURRROOOOAAAAA!**_ " It's cry echoed throughout the valley like thunder.

The smaller vulcans charged at the group. " **Purple Net!** " Macao trapped three of them with his flames, keeping them tied to the ground. "Wakaba, you're up."

"On it." A mass of smoke blew out from his pipe. " **Smoke Crush!** " The smoke branched off, taking the form of fists that collided with the vulcans' heads.

Over with Lucy, the blonde had pulled out her magic hammer from Hargeon and expanded it to full size. "Guess this as good a time as any to try this thing out." She jumped in front of the closest Vulcan, bringing the hammer down on its face. "Eat this!"

 _*Boop.*_

The Vulcan stood there with the hammer pressed against its face, then pulling it away to leer at the girl. "Feisty Woman."

"Dependable my ass!"

 _*Bam!*_

She was saved as the Vulcan was knocked backwards from a purple flaming kick to the face from Enno. "It looks like you're not up to this level yourself just yet."

"Holy crap! You took that thing out in one hit!" Lucy was amazed at how easy it seemed for her as Happy and Charle floated to her.

"Aye, Macao's signature magic is **Purple Flare** , flames capable of being used in versatile ways without burning the user, and he later taught it to Enno and Romeo."

"Oddly enough, because of her proficiency at using dancing for her missions before learning that magic, she's the best at using it out of the three of them."

"Quit bringing that up!" Macao shouted at the cat.

Ten more vulcans pounced on the group of ladies. "Womans!"

While Lucy shrieked in terror, Enno spun around, causing the purple flames to spiral around her into a blazing tornado to counter their attack. " **Purple Cyclone!** "

Back with Natsu, the Vulcan-Kong finished its chest beating and threw the first punch straight forward at Natsu. The dragon slayer matched his attack with a punch of his own, sending out a massive shockwave along with a great amount of heat. He then jumped on the Vulcan-Kong's fist, making a blurred dash up the arm in an instant, reaching the monster's face. " **1% Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!** " The attack forced the Vulcan-Kong back as an even greater shockwave was sent out, shaking the entire area. "Huh?!" Natsu noticed the reverberations, dropping the buildup of heat encompassing his body.

"What are you doing?! That thing's still moving!" Lucy yelled at him to keep going.

"I can't keep going on like this! Not with this location!"

"What does this place have to do with anything?" Romeo wondered.

Happy picked up on what was happening. "The heat and force of his attacks are breaking down the layers of snow on the mountains. If he keeps using his magic, he'll cause an avalanche and burry us alive."

"Can't he just manage his magic more?!" Lucy asked, greatly concerned for their well being.

"Sadly, that's the most he can hold back his fire without forgoing it entirely." Charle dashed her hopes.

Natsu landed behind the Vulcan-Kong, trying to keep out of its line of sight at the moment. _'If I attack with my magic, I kill us all, but if I don't, this behemoth will!'_ The Vulcan-Kong swung its arm at him, forcing him to leap over it. _'We're already in the valley, meaning I can't get rid of him by sending him off a cliff.'_ It slammed both its fist down with Natsu moving between the two to avoid getting hit. _'Damn it! I need a way to fight back without my magic affecting the area around us! A cave?! Some giant house insolated enough for me to clobber this thing and actually big enough to fit-!'_ Natsu jumped between the arms back up to the beast's face before going past its jaws.

 _*Gulp!*_

Everyone's mouths dropped

"DID HE JUST COMMITTE SUICIDE?!" Lucy couldn't find any other way to interpret it.

Wendy was scared out of her mind. "NA-NII!"

As the group was still in shock, the Vulcan-Kong grabbed its chest, hunching forward. _**"Guuuoooooohh!"** _ Blazing smoke erupted from its mouth, then falling forward unconscious.

A few seconds later Natsu stumbled back out from the beast's mouth. "Well, that worked out surprisingly right."

"What the hell just happened?!" Lucy, Macao, Wakaba, Enno, and Charle shouted at him for answers.

Natsu pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the beast. "These things can stay warm while living in this could, so I figured its insides would be insolated enough to keep the heat of my attacks from getting out."

"That's hardcore!" Romeo and Happy cheered for what he did.

"Aye!"

Wendy ran up to him, beating her tiny fists against her chest with tears in her eyes. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" The pink haired man was franticly panicking as he tried to calm her down.

Lucy breathed out an exasperated sigh. "This is really going to take some getting used to."

Macao took a minute to look at the new girl. "Who's the blonde in the skirt?"

Wakaba looked at his friend. "I was wondering when you'd ask that."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Sunset, Outskirts of Magnolia-

"Are you sure its fine to leave those two alone so soon." Lucy asked Enno as they walked down the dirt road. Natsu and Happy had already gone to take Wendy and Charle back home to Porlyusica while the rest went their separate ways after getting back to the guild.

"Its fine. Macao and I might not have been able to get along, but he's still a good father to Romeo." She smiled at the new member. "Besides, someone has to show you to the girls dorm."

"I guess. And thanks again for that. With everything that's happened today, I don't really have time to look for a place to stay." Her eyes started to sparkle. They had just arrived at the front gate at the dorm, the words 'Fairy Hills' written above. "To think the guild had a dorm where I can live and get to know its other amazing members!"

"I'm glad to hear you're excited." Enno stopped as she looked at the porch of the entrance. "The manager probably already has a room ready for you."

"Already? But how would he..." She stopped her question as she followed the woman's line of sight, seeing who was sitting the porch in front of them.

"Hey there. Back already?"

"Aye!"

"Pun-pun!"

Sitting before them was none other than Natsu, Happy, and Plue.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?! THIS IS THE GIRLS DORM! YOU'RE SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED ANYWHERE NEAR HERE!" The blonde was absolutely furious at the damn pervert.

"But I live here. Where else am I supposed to go?" Natsu genuinely asked.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'YOU LIVE HERE'?"

"Yeah, about that..." Enno scratched the back of her head. "It's a bit of a long story, but the short version is Natsu's the current owner."

"WHAT?!" There was no way she heard her right. "THIS GUY OWNS THE LIVING QUARDERS OF SEVERAL BEAUTIFAL WOMEN?!"

"Heh, heh!" Natsu cheerfully chuckled. "Heh, heh." he chuckled again, this time less enthusiastically. "Heh... heh." He started to hunch over. "... aaaauuuuuhhhhh..." He was now groveling on the ground.

A bead of sweat ran down the back of her head. "What's with that reaction?"

"Aye, its not as dreamy as you think."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **That's it for chapter 2.**

 **Remember, vote yes if you liked it and no if not.**

 **Now, before anyone asks, Aquarius's name "Undine" is based on a character from another of Mashima's works with a similar design and characteristics to her.**

 **Since Virgo was shown in the guild, that means the Everlue arc has already happened and the next one will be Lullaby. I was contemplating on making the Everlue arc focused on Levy's backstory seeing how it has to do with books and Letter Magic, but decided against it... for now. I might bring it up later in a flashback omake for previous content... As you'll see in this chapter.**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Guild Library-

"Hey there, Reedus. Looking for help?" Lucy asked the artist as he sat at the table with a book in his hand. She had heard from Levy that Reedus was working on making a child's book and was looking for help with the writing. Since it was about something that happened to the guild from when they were younger, they figured someone with a fresh perspective on what happened would be perfect for conveying it to others.

The fact the blonde was hoping to become an author didn't hurt either.

"Oui, thanks for agreeing to help with my project." the man nodded to the girl.

"No problem. Let's see what we got." Handing the book to Lucy, she looked at the cover art. From what she could tell, it had most of the people from the guild when they with younger. What she couldn't tell was the answer behind the blue dragon Little Natsu was riding and the white dragon Littler Wendy was riding. "What's the deal with these two dragons?"

"Oui, those are Happy and Charle."

"... WHAT?!"

"It might be easier to explain if you read what I have so far."

And with that, she opened the book. It started with Natsu in the forest when a giant egg landed on his head, then taking it to the guild.

 _ **XXXXXX**_

"Look! A Monster-Buddy egg!" Natsu yelled as he held the egg above his head, showing it to everyone in the guild.

"What in the world is a Monster-Buddy?" Gray asked him like he was insane, despite being the one only in his underwear.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana reminded him, much to his shock.

Natsu had a huge grin on his face. "You know, a monster you have as a pet that fights bad guys!" He could imagine it now. Him, sitting on top of its head with the wind blowing around him and could hear music in his head...(the monster is a shadowed figure, destroying the city it was in with its atomic breath burning it to the ground as it prepared to fight a giant man, a giant mecha made from five other machines, and a mecha version of the monster.)

 _'The hell is he thinking?'_ the others thought as they somehow new what he was thinking.

From behind him, the head of a miniature Wendy popped out to look at the egg. "If the Monster-Buddy in there is a baby, will the baby be cute?"

"Of course it will. All babies are cute. Even the ugly ones." Natsu affirmed her.

"Yay!"

"How is it supposed to be cute if its ugly?" Gray asked as he walked up to him, getting ready for another one of their arguments.

Wendy grabbed the end of Natsu's scarf to hide her from the scary half-naked stranger. "Kya!"

 _*Bam!*_ Natsu slammed him away with the egg. "Don't make Wendy cry!"

"DON'T USE THAT THING AS A WEAPON!" the others shouted at him.

"Stop right there!" a young Erza scolded the boy. "Knowing how you are, you're not nearly well equipped enough to take on raising a monster. Give it to the Master for him to decide what to do with it."

"No way! Its mine!" Natsu clutched his arms around the egg.

A tick mark appear on her head. "I told you. You can't handle it."

"Like you would know?" came the snarky comment of a younger Mira. "If anyone knows the most about monsters between the two of us, its definitely me, and I say he should keep the thing."

Erza locked eyes with her. "No one would think of you as an expert of anything, Troll-Breath."

"You want to start something, Rust-Bucket?" They were now literally head to head.

While they were distracted, Natsu took the egg with him out of the guild with Wendy following behind him, still holding onto his scarf.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So that's what Wendy was like before she got to know everyone." Lucy observed as she read the book.

"Oui, she was very reliant on Natsu to keep her safe back then." Reedus told her. "The part of the story I'm really struggling with is the ending."

"Hmm." She flip through the pages. Natsu watches over the egg. The other girls each volunteer to help. Natsu wakes up one morning with the egg missing. He can't find it and gets sad. Someone named Elfman has the egg, saying he just wanted to help. The egg hatches and a blue cat comes out. Everyone feels happy once he appears and decide to name him Happy.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Natsu held the cat in his arms. "From now on, your name is Happy."

"Aye!" the cat chirped.

"Happy the magical platypus."

"Aye!"

"That thing's a cat, not a platypus, idiot!" Gray shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu glared back at him. "He looks like a mammal, has bird parts, and came out of an egg! And he's magic, so that makes him a magical platypus!"

They all looked at him skeptically. ' _That somehow makes actual sense.'_

Their conversation was cut off when Wendy barged into the guild, carrying... the egg?!

"Na-nii! I found it! I found it!" She was overjoyed. She found the thing her Na-nii was looking for so much. She got to help him.

Everyone started to sweat, especially Natsu. "Umm,... we actually found the egg."

"Wha...?" She blinked repeatedly. "But this looks just like it. Where's your one?"

He pointed to Happy. "It hatched and he came out."

"Aye!"

Everyone around them kept nodding in agreement, but Wendy didn't understand it at all. "Kitties don't come from eggs." Her eyes began to water. "I found the egg. I did good. Why are you lying?"

Natsu started to panic. "I'm not lying! He really did come out the egg!"

"Aye!"

The tears began to build up at the corners of her eyes. None of this made sense to her. Why was her Na-nii being mean to her? He was supposed to be nice. He was supposed to protect her from mean people. Why was he lying about the kitty coming from the egg when she had it?

"It's true! He's a magical platypus!" He tried to explain it to her.

"YOUR STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?!"

"Kitties aren't platipa... platapo... plapa..." Now he was using big words against her. That just made her want to cry even more.

"Happy! Go back into the egg and show her how you were born! Now!" Natsu shouted at the cat

"Aye?"

"He's getting desperate." Levy sighed.

Mira and Lisanna couldn't help but feel sad for him. "Normally he'd beat up who was making Wendy cry."

"But now he's going to be the one to make her cry."

The amount of tears had reached its limit, causing the guild to hear a painfully loud-

 _*CRACK!*_

Wendy and everyone's thoughts were interrupted as the egg in her hands started to hatch, breaking apart until they could all see the... other cat?!

"ANOTHER ONE?!"

Sitting on the ground was none other than another cat with wings, this one with white fur and with a dazed look on its face. Unlike the energetic blue cat, this one was staring off as though it was looking far into the distant.

Wendy was caught off for a few seconds until it suddenly dawned on her. "Kitty!" She immediately hugged her new friend.

"See! I told the cat came from an egg! Na-nii didn't lie to you!" Natsu was greatly relieved she wasn't going to cry because of him anymore.

"Do you know what you want to name the cat?" Erza asked the girl.

"Mmm..." She thought hard for amount, then thinking of the perfect name. "Charle."

"Carla, huh?" One of the older members said. "Sounds good to me."

"No. I said Charle." Wendy tried to speak up.

"Carla sounds like a decent name for a cat."

They didn't hear her. "I'm not saying Carla, I'm saying Charle."

"Carla." "Carla." "Carla." "Carla." "Carla." "Carla."

"Its Charle." The tears started building up again.

Natsu had people to beat up again. "DON'T MAKE WENDY CRY!"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"And so, the reason I drew them as dragons on the cover was because of the surprise of what we actually got." Reedus told her.

Lucy was at a loss for words. "Well, you're not wrong."

"Was there anything that needs any major corrections?" he asked her.

"Hmm, it looks simple enough to follow, but..." She flipped through the pages again, stopping at the page with the reveal of where the egg was. "I don't think I've met this person so far in the guild. Who's this "Elfman"? He seems like was friends with the others, especially with Mirajane and Lisanna."

Reedus had to look away from her. "Oui... That's... not for me to tell."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **In case you're wondering, since her name always sounded more like Charle than Carla in the original japanese, I'm sticking with Charle. Consider it the same thing as when you read character names spelled as Chelia or Sayla when the exact spelling was revealed to be different but everyone still going by the old ones.**

 **Remember, favorite, follow, or at least leave a review to let me know what you think and to keep me motivated to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. Sorry for the wait. I meant to update sooner, but I've either been sidetracked, in a funk, or blah, blah, blah. To any of you wondering why I'm updating this story before my other one despite previously saying otherwise… it just kinda happened. In poll news, Milfs win by a landslide! To those of you who either voted "against" it or were against it but didn't vote, just try to think of it as a part of world building, they'll be there but hopefully won't be too distracting for you. To those of you who voted "for" the Milfs, feel free to suggest any concepts you think might sound good and I might just use them. Speaking of which, some of you have asked me about a certain other idea to include to the story that is going to be the subject of the next poll. I won't go into now, but I will at the end of the chapter, mainly because I'd like you to read the chapter first and calm down enough hear the question out before deciding to drop the story entirely on something that isn't even confirmed yet.**

 **One last thing before we begin. I was hoping to divide the Eisenwald arc into at least two chapters, but since it was so short, I crammed it all into one chapter. Hopefully the future arcs will last longer.**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **"Non-Human-voice"**_

 **Attacks**

 _*Actions*_

[Communications]

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Funimtaion, blah blahblahblahblah and not me. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

 **Chapter 3: Eye of the Firestorm!**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Fairy Tail Guild-

It had been a few weeks since Lucy had joined the guild. The blonde was currently sitting at one of the tables exasperated. "This is harder than I thought."

"Something wrong?" Wendy asked from where she was sitting as she played with Plue. Natsu was looking at the request board for a new job.

She sighed. "All of these jobs are so hard. I know Fairy Tail is bound to get the biggest requests since it's the top guild in Fiore, but I can barely find any jobs I can handle."

"That's because you're super weak." Happy told her, appearing behind her as he covered his mouth to stifle his laughing, causing a tic mark to bulge on Lucy's head.

"As immature as he makes it sound, you could use some polishing up on your skill set." Charle commented as she walked up beside Happy.

Happy's eyes turned into hearts and his tail curled into the same shape as he looked at the girl cat. "You're so smart, Charle! Do you want this fish?" He offered her a fish rapped in a bow.

She slapped it out of his paws. "GIVE IT A REST!"

Lucy just sighed. "If I don't find any work soon, I won't be able to pay my rent."

"Why don't you stay at dorms?" the little blue-haired girl asked with honest concern.

"For starters, the rent there is more expensive than where I'm staying now." True enough, Fairy Hills monthly rent was a whopping 100,000 Jewels, while the rent of her new apartment was 70,000 Jewels. "But that's nothing compared to the fact Natsu is in charge of it." As exciting as might be to be living in the same dorm as the members she has looked up to for so long, having a man like that was an automatic 'NO' for suitable living conditions by her standards. She might be grateful for having a place to sleep her first night in town, but the stuff that went on there? Virgo acting as a maid there as well as the guild and her personal reward system, somehow making things between her and Aquarius even worse than before,… the… moaning… all throughout the night… She had to find a different place to stay!

"Have you gotten any better with your hammer?" Natsu asked the blonde, looking over his shoulder to her.

"Not a chance. That thing is a piece of junk." She reached into her fanny pack and pulled out a ring. "I guess I could give this a try."

He recognized the item. "Wait,… isn't that Fake-Me's Charm Ring?!"

"Yeah, it flew off him when you sent him over the horizon." She gave it a quick look. "It might be looked down upon because of how most people use it, but it does seem easy enough to use." She then smirked before doing a 'sexy' pose. "And with my looks, I'm sure to have a natural talent for it."

Natsu just looked at her skeptically before turning to Wendy. "Wendy! Don't look up to Lucy as a role model!"

"Don't make me sound like an awful person!" Lucy shouted back at him while Wendy looked at them, confused as to what they were talking about.

Before the conversation could go any further, a cluster of guild members rushed through the door in a panic.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked, hoping to get some kind of explanation. That explanation came in the form of Mirajane, jumping from the second floor and crashing onto one of the tables below.

"It took that bitch long enough to get back here."

"Mira-nee! Please, no fighting in the guild!" Lisanna begged her sister while she grabbed her from behind, trying her best to keep her from acting reckless.

Natsu looked at what was going on with a vacant expression. "… Erza's back!"

"Erza?" Lucy raised a brow at the mention of her name. "Isn't she one the strongest women in the guild?"

 _*Mira's Angry Glare!*_

"Yipe!" Lucy jumped when Mira heard her comment.

 _*Thump!*_

 _*Thump!*_

 _*Thump!*_

 _*Thump*_

Heavy footsteps growing louder could be heard while the shadow coming over the doorway grew larger in size. As the doors opened, a female knight marched into the guild, effortlessly carrying a colossal decorated horn over head with one hand until she slammed it onto the ground besides her. Despite her upper body being mostly covered by her armor and gauntlets while her lower half was covered by a blue skirt and knee-high boots, like the rest of the females in the guild, she possessed a mouthwateringly curvaceous body. The two things setting her looks apart from the others were her long scarlet hair and her strict expression. "Where is the master? I have urgent news I must speak to him about."

The pause of silence that followed was broken by Cana, after finishing one last mouthful from her barrel of booze. _*Hic!*_ "Gramps is at the Masters Conference. He left earlier today, so he won't be back any time some."

 _*Sigh*_ "Of all times for this to happen…" Erza placed her armored palm on her head in frustration before her eyes focused on the messenger. "Cana, what have I told you about drinking in such a vulgar position?"

"Hmm?" She merely gave the knight a sideway glance as she continued her drinking.

"I'm talking to you!"

Before the situation could escalate any further, Natsu stepped in, getting between the two of them while staring at the object Erza had brought with her. "What's the deal with the horn?"

"It's from the monster I defeated. The locals we so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" Her voice was more stern when she got to her question, causing most of the onlookers to shiver in fear.

Natsu gave it another look over before shifting his gaze towards her. "It's nice. So, I assume this means you still have your reward money to use for rent?" Erza steeled her gaze back at his. She was a woman of pride, of honor… who was now looking away in embarrassment. "Come on! Again?!"

"I-It was unavoidable! Besides, it's not that bad… You always manage to make do without it." She found herself having trouble defending herself.

"Barely! It's bad enough when the others skimp out on the rent, but your room alone costs five times as much! Not to mention the room for the new member you brought in and the stable I had to build for those animals she wouldn't get rid of! It isn't fair I have to always-… where _is_ Bisca?" He stopped his rant when he realized the gunslinger was missing.

"That's what I wanted to discuss with Master about." Erza looked back to Natsu. "On our way back to the guild, we overheard supposed members of Eisenwald speak about how they acquired a weapon called Lulllaby they plan on using soon. I left Bisca to scout for their guild's location while I return here to both report what we heard and… to ask you to come with us."

"Me?"

Erza nodded her head. "Without knowing what this Lullaby looks like, it would be best if we took out the entire guild in an instant. To do this, we'll need you to launch the attack, one at 'Full Force'."

"Full Force?" Natsu just looked at her, taking in the impact of what she had told him.

"So, will you help us?" She held out her gloved hand, opened for his acceptance.

"Nope."

She turned around and proceeded to march back out the door. "Excellent. We'll depart on the first train to Bisca's location in the morning. In the mean time, I'll- WHAT?!" She snapped her head back at him.

"You heard me! We all know you're more than capable of taking out a dark guild by yourself, and you can especially do it if you have Bisca with you! The only reason you want me to do it is because it would be easier!" Natsu didn't budge, not even with Erza's heated scowl looking directly at him.

"Eisenwald is threatening to harm innocent people, and if we don't stop them now, several lives may be lost. Are you telling me you'd rather sit back than help me stop it?"

"I'd rather choose the option that doesn't involve Porlyusica scolding me for going over my limit again so soon after the last time at the Grand Magic Games." Natsu's face turned pale in a matter of seconds. "She'll kill me… then revive me… then kill me again… and do it over and over…" He fell to his knees. "I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH THAT!"

As Erza took a moment to pity the man, patting his head, Lucy couldn't help but voice her confusion. "What's his problem? He always goes crazy with the amount of magic he uses, so why is he being stingy about it now?"

"L-Lucy, what all do you know about Natsu's magic?" Lisanna asked as she was still keeping a hold on her older sister.

"Well,… I know it lets him create fire, be immune to fire, spit out and eat fire, it's called Dragon Slayer magic, and his made-up story about learning it from his farther who was an actual dragon."

"It's not made up! And it's Dagon King Slayer, not Dragon Slayer!" Happy protested.

Lucy looked at him skeptically. "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

"As outlandish as it might sound, especially the part about Igneel, he isn't as far off from the truth as he seems to be." Charle told her, joining in on the conversation.

"Aye!" The next second, Happy had a set of cue cards stacked behind him. "Time for Happy's Explanation Corner!"

A bead of sweat dropped behind both of their heads. "What is he doing"

Charle sighed. "Whenever he knows something someone else doesn't, he has the habit of giving out exposition."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"They'll happen less often so long as you study up on how things work around here."

"Let's get started!" Happy pull out the first slide, a picture of an arrow pointing from a calm flame to a flame bursting out in every direction. "Unlike normal Dragon Slayer magic, the fire created from Dragon King Slayer magic burns with a much hotter intensity." He moved to the next slide, this time the arrow pointed from a small dot to a large circle. "On top of that, there's also a larger increase in the amount of magic available to the user." The next slide had a cartoonish picture of a red dragon. "When Igneel began his training, he apparently taught Natsu Dragon Slayer magic first to prepare him to use Dragon King Slayer magic."

"Is there really that big of a difference between the two?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

"It's true." Charle informed her. "With his Dragon King Slayer magic, one punch at full power has enough power to decimate all of Magnolia."

The mental image of the entire town being destroyed by fire in an instant suddenly appeared in her head. "HE CAN DO THAT WITH ONE PUNCH?!"

"Aye, but there are some drawbacks." Happy continued his explanation. "While his Dragon Slayer magic gave him an immunity to fire, his body still has limitations on what he can currently use. "He flipped to a picture of a pie chart. "In the seven years he's had this new magic, Natsu can only use seven percent of the full amount in an instant. If he exerts any more than that, his body will get burned and mangled to the point he needs massive medical attention."

Lucy remembered how Natsu's arm was bandaged when she first met him and all the times he exclaimed using a small percentage despite the amount she always saw him use immediately afterwards. "He really has that little control over his magic?"

Happy flipped to the last picture, one with a crossed out flame. "Aye. Apparently, there were some conditions that had to be made in order for Natsu to get that power. He hasn't really told anyone what they all were, only that one was that he had to relinquish his normal Dragon Slayer magic. Meaning he only has access to Fire King Slayer magic, and having to see Porlyusica whenever hurts himself using it."

The blonde gave another look at the man still shaking in fear at the idea of seeing the guild's physician. "I guess that explains why he doesn't want to go, but…" She looked back at Lisanna holding back Mirajane. "Why is Mira-san acting like that?"

Before Happy could go into another exposition, Charle slammed her paw over his mouth. "Let's just say she and Erza get along as well as Natsu and Gray, and leave it at that."

Back with the main two, Erza had finally managed to pull the man off the ground. "So it's decided. One hit from you at Full Force, anything else that needs to be done will be handled by myself and Bisca."

"R-Right… one hit." Natsu was still a little weary.

"Now, let's get ready." Erza once again made her way towards the door.

"No!"

The guild went silent.

Erza clenched her fists. Another refusal?! And by some else?! She turned on her heel, ready to slaughter the insolent whelp who insisted to stop her mission, turning to see… Wendy?!

"Na-nii is still recovering from his last injury! He shouldn't be purposely hurting himself like that!" She pointed a finger at Erza with one hand as she clenched her other hand under her chin.

"I understand your concerns, but we need his power to ensure no innocent people suffer." She gave the girl her trademark stern stare. When Erza sets her mind to something, nothing will discourage her from achieving her goal. Not even Wendy, even if she was like a little sister to everyone in the guild… and was now starting to tremble… and her eyes started to water… "F-fifteen percent! One attack at fifteen percent power!"

Wendy stopped pointing at the knight, seeming to calm down. "Just one attack and no more?"

Erza gave her a soft pat on the head. "I promise."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-The Next Day, Onibus Station-

As the train from Magnolia pulled in, one particular woman was waiting with apprehension on the platform. She had long green hair reaching down to her lower back in a braid and a set of long bangs framing her face, purple eyes, large breasts, and seen wearing a revealing bikini top under a vest, a skirt, a pair of high-heeled boots, and a dark cowgirl hat. She kept scanning the people departing the train until she spotted the scarlet knight. "Erza-san!"

She saw her teammate running towards her. "Bisca, did you locate the enemy's base?"

"Yes, they all seemed to there, but any number of them could have left while we're standing here." She was clearly still nervous as she spoke to her friend. She looked past Erza's shoulders, not seeing anyone else departing from the train. "You couldn't get Natsu-san to come with you?"

She raised a brow, pointing behind herself. "Hmm? What are you talking about? He's right-"

"AHGK!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out the train door before it left the station with Happy and Plue on his shoulders.

"… here."

"Aye! It's a good thing Plue found a way to get him moving again." Happy said as Plue's nose shined an oddly menacing glint in the sunlight.

Bisca took an interest in the small creature. "You got a new pet? Are you sure you're up to watching more than one?"

"You're the last person to question people about having multiple pets!" She jumped back at that comment.

"Let's get back to our objective." Erza brought back their attention. "Bisca, take us to the enemy's base."

"Right, Erza-san."

The group gradually made their way out of the town and into the woods. Throughout the trek, Natsu couldn't help but notice Bisca nervously glancing in his direction repeatedly. Natsu simply sighed. "No need to get fluttered or shy about it. I'm fine with you wanting to take care of your animals, but it's not like Igneel taught me magic that lets me make things like stables appear in a flash of light from a snap of my fingers."

"Is there a dragon that can do that?" Happy genuinely asked.

"There might be, but I can't think of how it would look like."

"Will you three focus on the job at hand?" Erza interrupted their conversation, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"You're the one who said she'd pay for her expenses while mentoring her." Natsu was long since used to Erza's attitude. "You'd probably be able to handle it all if you used actual blacksmiths to make your armors instead of ordering them from Heart Kreuz. You're literally the only person they do that for."

She looked away for a moment. "I have my reasons. Besides, if I were to withdraw my business from them now, all of the preparations they've made to fulfill my orders will all go to waste."

Natsu stared at her, thinking. "… Didn't they offer you a modeling contract recently? I'm sure they'd pay, or at least give you a company discount if you accepted. Either way, you'd have more jewels to put towards rent."

"While it is tempting, it would also mean devoting time away from my duties at the guild. I simply can't tarnish the guild's reputation on successful mission for my own personal gain." She might have shown interest in the idea, but Erza was not one to be swayed away from her morals.

Luckily, Natsu had one last trick up his sleeve. "Yeah, I guess _Mira_ is the only one capable of handling both flawlessly."

Erza stopped dead in her tracks, an intimidating aura erupted from her. "Is that what she's been telling the guild?" At this point, all of her party members were paralyzed by fear at what she might do next. "When this job is over, I'll show her I'm superior as both a mage and as a pinup girl." With that, the aura died down and they continued on their way to the enemy.

As the atmosphere calmed, Bisca had to whisper something to the man. "Was all that really worth getting her to agree to pose in a bikini?"

"It was the only way I could get Cana to pay her rent."

"Cana?"

"I somehow ended up making a bet with Cana where, if I could get Erza to become a gravure model, she'd have to pay her rent on time from now own, and if I couldn't, she could live their rent free." Natsu groaned. While he might have won on his end of the bet, it didn't change the fact Cana would have won no matter the outcome.

After some time, the group finally made it to their destination, the top of a hill looking over the building Eisenwald made into their guild.

Erza examined the building, overhearing the faint sounds radiating from it. "It seems we managed to arrive before they made their move." She stepped to the side to allow the dragon slayer room to act. "Natsu."

"I'm on it." He stepped forward. The man took in one deep breath before shouting. "ATTENTION, ALL EISENWALD JERKS!" Erza, Bisca, Happy, and Plue clasped their hands/paws over their ears. "YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS. EITHER YOU COME OUT AND SURRENDER, OR I TAKE YOU OUT WITH YOUR BASE! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF FIVE! ONE!" Natsu extended his left arm and pointed one finger at Eisenwald. "TWO!" In a flash, flames ignited from the fingertip with enough intensity to send a powerful gust of wind. "THREE!" Eisenwalds members emerged from their base, only they appeared to be aiming to fight off the team as opposed to surrendering. "FOUR!"

"Does he really have to announce his attack like this?!" Bisca asked while she used her arms to protect her face from the radiating heat.

Erza managed with only one arm. "If he didn't, he'd run the risk taking their lives!"

"Aye! That's Natsu for you!" Happy commented cheerfully, despite the fact he was being pressed against a tree by the force of his friend's magic.

"Five." The flames at his fingertip reached its peak. **"15% Fire Dragon King's Shining Treasure!"** The attack shot out from his hand like a firework in the night. After cutting through the sky, upon reaching the guild it exploded outward, scattering everything within the vicinity in its flames as the earth beneath them quaked from the impact. As the debris died down, the team could see all of Eisenwald collapsed in the remains. "Well, that was fun."

"No it wasn't." one of the Eisenwald members managed to wheeze out.

"Is it over?" Bisca asked, still too nervous to put her arms down.

Erza brought them down for her. "The enemy has been subdued, there's no longer any need to worry."

"Aye!" Happy cheered, now falling face first from where he was pinned against the tree.

"Right, no worries." Natsu looked down at his finger. Every bone in it had shattered with the rest of it suffered from severe burns. "Still, at least now we _-*Sniff!*_ … oh, crap."

Erza picked up on his sudden distress. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm getting a faint scent, a scent I remember being stronger back at the train station."

"Someone must have gone ahead without the rest of the guild." Happy deduced.

"But why would they only send one person?" Bisca inquired.

Erza returned her gaze to the fallen enemy base before addressing her friends. "Erigor the Shinigami, Eisenwald's strongest member and acting leader. He specializes in assassination missions and views having allies fighting alongside him as a hindrance."

Bisca started blaming herself. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't left my position for so long we could have stopped him from escaping."

"It couldn't be helped, you had to leave in order for us to know where this place even was. It's not like any of us have Telepathy magi, or there's some kind of Communication Lacrima that isn't a pain in the as to constantly haul around." Natsu tried his best to reassure her. "We're lucky enough as it is I didn't get stuck on the train before it pulled out."

"Aye, it's a good thing we had Plue."

"Why did you say 'had'? You make it sound like he isn't here-" Natsu looked at the cat and noticed no 'dog' next to him.

"From what I remember, the train's next stop was in Oshibana. If we hurry, there's a slim chance we'll be able to intercept him before he uses Lullaby on his intended target." Erza surmised. "We need to move, now!" she told Bisca and… no one else. Both Natsu and Happy we nowhere to be found. "Where is he?!"

"Umm, Erza-san. There's a note on your armor." Bisca pointed at her teammate.

Looking down, she saw the piece of paper stuck to her breastplate before reading it. " _Sorry, but Plue seems to have gone missing and I need to find him. I know you asked for my help, and I really want to stop Erigor too, but there is also the fact that if I went with you, I'd end up breaking the promise to Wendy about the one attack and you know I can't do that. I'm sure you and Bisca can handle him on your own. Sincerely, Natsu. P.S. As compensation, I'm deducting the cost of the stable. Second P.S. I took Happy with me because I hate trains."_ Erza then proceeded to tear the note to pieces. "Fine! We'll just have to do it ourselves!"

"What?! But Erza-san, I'm still not nearly as skilled at Requip as you are yet!"

"You'll do fine. What matters now is stopping Erigor."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Some Time Later, Oshibana Town-

Erza and Bisca were currently running through the streets towards the train station. "It took use so long to get here. Erigor must be long gone by now."

"Our only option is to search the station for any clues to where he went." The redhead told her companion as they approached the station. To their surprise, a large crowd was formed at the entrance of the building, being kept out by the workers. After forcing their way through the crowd, Erza addressed on the workers. "You, what's going on here?"

"Huh?" The man hesitated for only a second before Erza pulled her head back and nearly bashed it against his before Bisca stopped her.

"Please don't start doing that!" She looked over to the man. "We're from Fairy Tail. Can we help with the situation?"

"Fairy Tail?! Thank goodness!" He pointed to the building. "One of the passengers started attacking everyone inside and has now taken over the station."

The two could already figure who that passenger was. "Erigor? He's still here?"

They soon made their way inside the station, passing through the hall littered with the bodies of the other passengers and military soldiers who tried in vain to take the station back. Once they reached the platforms, sitting on one of the trains was Erigor the Shinigami, the white haired man covered in dark robes and tattoos, carrying a scythe. "Is it just going to be the two of you?" He looked at them with distain. "When I saw smoke coming from where my guild was, I was sure one of you legal guilds was responsible for it, but I didn't expect it to only be a couple of broads."

Erza stepped forward. "I take it _that_ is your reason for staying here? To eliminate us before you proceed with your plans with Lullaby?"

"You know that much already?" he said as he pulled out a wooden flute with a three eyed skull from his pocket. "The unsealing on this thing still has a bit to go, so why not take care of any loose ends while I wait?"

"You do this to pass the time?!" His words were making Erza's blood boil.

"Don't act so surprised. Unlike you legal guilds, we aren't afraid to take on job that require killing." He placed Lullaby back in his pocket as he grasped his scythe with both hands. "And yet you act like you're superior to us. It makes me SICK!" He swung his scythe, sending a colossal wind blade at the two, only for Erza to strike it with a sword suddenly from nowhere, cutting it in two away from them. "What?!"

"The only ones allowed to feel sick about this are us." She leaped towards him. "And there will be no waiting. This ends here and now!"

Erigor smirked. "Now that's more like it." Before Erza's blade could reach him, he flew into the air above her, his scythe in position to decapitate her.

*Bang!*

A bullet struck his blade, stalling it in time to stop its swing. Erigor looked to see where the shot came from. Along the support beams, Bisca was discharging the bullet casing from a sniper rifle. "When did she-?!" He was cut off as Erza's blade came swinging back, prepared to do the same to him if he hadn't blocked it with his scythe. _'I see, one fights at close range while the other fights from a distance. If I focus too much on either of them, it'll leave me wide open to the other.'_ He broke the blade lock, flying higher into the air. "In that case, I'll just need to take you both out at once!" Wind gathered around him. **"Storm Shred!"** A cluster of wind blades rapidly rained down on the duo.

"Erza-san! Take cover!" Bisca yelled as she dove behind one of the pillars.

In a flash of light, the wind blades were blown back as countless swords laid scattered across the platform. Standing there, Erza was now clad in a silvery armor consisting of a white skirt covering her entire lower body, her breasts being covered by a flowery patter in metal, a tiara on her forehead, and a set of majestic wings from the same metal.

"A red haired woman capable of summoning both weapons and armor in an instant." Erigor examined his opponent. "To think I'd be fighting Fairy Tail's famous Titania."

"You're not the only one who can launch wide range attacks." Erza summoned a pair of swords to her hands. "Bisca, Formation: Iron Swarm!" She launched herself into the air, flying with her new armor.

"On it!" Her sniper rifle vanished and was replaced with a pair of machineguns as she ran along the walls of the building, opening a barrage of fire at Erigor.

He formed a barrier of wind to block the oncoming fire. **"Circle Sword!"** A ring of ten swords spun at his barrier, breaking through it and allowing Erza an opening for a direct attack. **"Blumenblatt!"** She slashed at him with her two swords in hand as several more flew in after, sending Erigor through the ceiling and into the sky above, where Erza immediately followed. "We won't stop until-!" Once she was outside, she saw that the entire station was surrounded by a gigantic tornado. "What is this?!"

" **Wind Wall."** Erigor floated above her. "I was afraid the two of you might decide to run before we could finish our fight, so I took precautions to make sure that wouldn't happen." He waved his arms around, admiring his handiwork. "Anyone or thing that tries to escape will get torn to bits, even you!" With a thrust of his palms, a smaller tornado shot out from the peak of the Wind Wall, slamming into Erza with enough for to send her crashing back to the station and into the train cart directly below her as the ceiling began to collapse.

Bisca ran to her friend's position. "Erza-san, are you okay?" She opened the cabin door, finding the knight laying on a large pile luggage, one that looked oddly familiar. "Is… this where your wage of luggage has been this entire time?"

Looking around, she instantly recognized every single suitcase. "Now I remember, I was so preoccupied with finding Eisenwald, I completely forgot to take my things with me off the train."

" **Storm Bringer!"**

Another tornado crashed down upon her. Erza managed to endure the hit, but her belongings weren't so lucky, being torn apart beyond repair. "… You…" She was seething with rage. **"Requip!"** In another flash of light, her armor had now changed to a revealing black outfit that seemed more demonic in appearance. "Black Wing Armor!" She shot back up into the sky, forcing Erigor back as their blades locked.

' _Shit! Her attacks suddenly got stronger!'_ Erigor and her continued to clash blades with him continuing to be knocked back. Any moment he had an opening to attack, he would always have to weave out of the way to avoid Bisca's shots, many of them still managing to graze him and draw blood. "Enough!" Raging winds wrapped around Erigor's body. **"Storm Mail!"** Bisca shot another bullet at him, this time without his avoiding, but it shatter upon impact with the wind surrounding him. "I decided to make my own armor out of my Wind Wall. Now, neither of your attacks will affect me, and with it…" He sent out another barrage of wind blade, now more powerful than before, knocking Erza back against barricade, tearing apart bits of her armor. "I've had my fun." He placed his arms together, directed at her. **"Emera Baram!"** A concentrated blast of wind blades shot out, decimating the station below.

Bisca tried to pull herself out of the rubble. "H-He's too strong."

"This is where you legal guilds belong, groveling in the dirt." Still in his armor of raging wind, Erigor descended back to the ground. "It took us some time to find one of Zeref's killing spells, but it will be all worth the wait once I use it on your guild masters at their conference."

Erza broke loose from the rubble. "You plan on attacking the guild masters? _Our_ master?!" There would be no redemption for him as light enveloped her body. "Let make something clear to you. In Fairy Tail, if you go after one of us, you take on all of us. We stand as one." Her armor had changed once more, now in the form of tribal robes and white feathers. She raised her new sword over head, wind rushing to and from it.

"You dumb bitch, nothing can get past my winds!"

"No matter how strong your wind may be, they will never beat the winds of our majesty!" With one swing of her sword, the winds around the blade slashed out. In that faint moment, the slash had torn through both Erigor's armor and the Wind Wall surrounding them. Erigor collapsed to the ground outside the station as Lullaby fell away from him along with his blood from his gashing wound.

"You did it!" Bisca cheered as she made her way to Erza.

She impaled her sword into the ground to lean against it. "It's over."

As Lullaby laid on the ground, a small amount of Erigor's blood came in contact with it. Then, the skull's eyes lit up, followed with a large explosion of dark magic.

"What now?!" Bisca screamed, grabbing onto Erza.

A silhouette formed within the dark magic, soon growing to the size of a giant. _**"MY SLUMBER HAS ENDED!"**_

Erza's eyes widened. "I-it can't be… could this be… the True Lullaby?" The dark magic dissipated, revealing a wooden colossus covered in holes along its body. She tried to stand, but couldn't find the strength.

" _ **SO MUCH LIFE!"**_ Lullaby admired the view of the town. _**"SO MANY SPECTATORS TO HEAR MY MELEDY OF DEATH!"**_

The duo braced themselves as howling winds were sucked into the demon's body. "We won't stop it in time!"

 _*Whistle!*_

A loud whistle rang out, but it wasn't from Lullaby. _**"WHAT?"**_ A train pulled into the station and up to the platform behind the girls.

"What's a train doing here?"

"AHGK!" Just like before, Natsu jumped out the train with Happy and Plue.

"Natsu?!"

"Aye! We found Plue on a train!" Happy pointed to the shivering dog.

"Pun-pun!"

Natsu started picking himself up. "Of all the places for him to run off to, why did it have to be-" He looked up to see Lullaby looming behind them. "I'm going to shut up now."

"Listen!" Erza yelled. "That's Lullaby! It's about to unleash a massive attack that'll kill everyone in the town! We need you to-"

"I'm not going to argue! I'm on it!" Natsu made a quick sprint past them to the demon before vanishing in a blazing flash straight up to its face, his right fist clenched and cocked back as streams of fire cracked around it. All light around them from the sun began to fade as the light from his flames took over **. "Full Force! Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"** An inferno erupted, bathing Lullaby's upper half and carving the sky in two before its lower portion ignited. The duo had to fight to keep themselves from flying backwards. When the flames finally died down, all that remained of the demon was the scorched ground from where it stood, and Natsu was left falling back down from the sky before Happy flew up to catch him. His arm was now burned and mangled, far more than his finger had been.

"You really went all out!" His furry companion laughed.

"Yeah,… and those flames sure went a long way out…" Natsu was running low on enthusiasm. "Maybe it'll turn out to have been fine…"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-One Week Later, Magic Council Prison-

"You know what's ironic?" Natsu asked Bisca and Erza from inside their cell. "Warren apparently invented a Compact Communication Lacrima the day we went out."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **And that wraps up Eisenwald's arc.**

 **Now, about the new poll. With this planning to be a massive harem story and now getting bigger with the potential Milfs, I've been asked to go even larger with the inclusion of crossover characters. While I'm not fully against it, especially since I already have plans to incorporate aspects from Hiro Mashima's other works like with Plue and Aquarius's current bio and the other references Hiro has already made, doing so can be risky. On the other hand, spicing up on non-canon material could be easier with these characters as opposed to me making OCs that end up being poorly made. And before anyone comments on it making this story one that belongs in the crossover section, if I do end up taking this route, the characters introduce will be Fairy Tail oriented with only allusions to their original series. Again, like the other similarities Hiro has made to his previous works.**

 **Which path I take on this will depend on the vote, so let your opinions be heard. And be sure to leave a review, they help to motivate me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Just finished up chapter four.**

 **In poll news, it's closed. To those on the losing end who voted, know I will do my best to make the story as enjoyable as possible anyway. To those who on the losing end and didn't vote or leave a review about… leave a review anyway.**

 **Speaking of differences in the story, a few more world changes will be introduced.**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

""Talking in unison""

 ** _"Non-Human-voice"_**

 **Attacks**

 _*Actions*_

[Communications]

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Funimtaion, blah blahblahblahblah and not me. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

 **Chapter 4: Cold Past**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-Fairy Tail Guild-

"This is pretty cool." It had been two weeks since the incident with Eisenwald, and one week since Natsu, Erza, and Bisca were arrested for all the damages caused as a result. Luckily for the group, it was mainly a publicity stunt by the Magic Council to ensure the people's image of them being absolute instead of the incapable group they appeared to be during the event, meaning they were only imprisoned for a single day. Now, Natsu and the others crowded around him were having fun examining the Compact Communication Lacricma (CCL for short) Warren had made. "It doesn't just let you talk to people, it lets you send written information, works as a camera, it even gets the latest magazine issues." Natsu said as he went through the photos of Mira's Sorcerer Weekly centerfolds and Erza's debut posing for Heart Kreuz.

Cana was leaning on his back, her head resting on his shoulder as she took a look. "I still can't believe you managed to get Erza to do this."

"Well, I did, meaning you have to regularly pay rent from now on." he told her with a smug look on his face.

"Meh. Worth it."

"Yeah, but I still have one question about the thing." He looked at the creator, Warren, standing nearby. "Why didn't you tell us about this before I got sent to prison?!"

"H-Hold on a minute!" Warren took a few fidgeting steps back in fear. "I was only hired to be apart of the think-tank by the actual owner of the product! In fact, you should have known about it before any of us!"

"Huh? Me?" Natsu pointed to himself.

"That's right! The person spearheading the project was one of your lady friends! Her name was… I can't remember right now, but it was the one with blue hair and really smart!"

Natsu tried to think of who it was. "… Levy?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific." Gray barged into the conversation. "If you're clue to him is that the person is smart, that'll only narrow it down to everyone he knows."

Natsu calmly stood up, handed Cana the CCL, and tackled Gray like a mad man. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

As the two of them brawled around the guild, Lucy and Wendy watched from the sideline along with Happy and Charle. Luckily for the blonde, she had grown used to this type of behavior. "Do they always have to fight?"

"We're just fortunate the pyromaniac is forbidden from using his magic inside the guild." Charle commented in the same cold tone as Lucy.

Looking to the side, the blonde noticed Wendy taking pictures of Happy with another CCL. "Wait, you have one of those too? Those things are supposed to be super expensive."

She giggled. "Warren-san gave it to me. He said it would be good if I was able to contact others whenever an emergency might happen."

"R-Right." Lucy did her best to smile. She leaned away from the two over to Charle. "Do I need to be concerned about this?"

"I understand what you mean. Fortunately, the fire breather does an efficient job at preventing anything bad from happening to her."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it." She still felt uneasy. "Still, he must have it nice owning the girls' dorm, being able to live there and get money from it."

 _*PFFT!*_ Happy covered his mouth.

Lucy had a feeling he was holding back his laughter from _her_. "Okay, what's so funny?"

Happy did his best to stifle more of his laughter. "Owning the dorm has been a giant hassle for Natsu since he won the deed from Ruchio!"

"Won from who?"

"He's the father of one of the members." Charle informed her.

"Aye! One day, he invited Natsu to a poker game and when it dragged on, Ruchio bet his ownership of the dorm." Happy looked like he was about to burst. "And now Natsu has do deal everything that goes wrong around there! Ahahahaha!"

"Happy, you're being rude!" Wendy scolded the blue cat.

Back with Natsu and Gray, they were going head to head with one another, literally.

"You're lucky I'm not using my magic right now! Otherwise, I'd have incinerated you by now!"

"As if! The only reason you made it to S-Class is because those missions are the only ones where you blowing yourself up can be useful! And you still can't fully control it!"

"This coming from the guy who can't even control keeping himself from taking his pants off?!"

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ With a giant hand slamming down on them, Makarov stopped the fighting. "Can't the two of you get along for ten minutes?"

"C-can't breathe!" Natsu wheezed out before Makarov removed his hand. Both of them gasped for air.

"Gramps, I wanna prove I can handle S-Class work better than this idiot." Gray told him as he got up.

"You seriously think you can do better than me?!" Natsu shouted back.

Makarov let out a frustrated sigh. "If it will help shut the two of you up, then fine!" He pointed to the dragon slayer. "Natsu, go pick the lowest request from the second floor. You two will work together to complete it."

"Right, Gramps." Natsu walked towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

Back at the spectators table, Lucy thought of something. "You know, I haven't been up there since I joined."

"And for good reason. The second floor is restricted to only those of S-Class, the guilds strongest members, can go up there for the more difficult requests." Charle informed her while keeping a paw over Happy's mouth.

"Okay, but does that mean it's that much more different up there than it is down here?" Lucy asked.

Happy freed his mouth. "Aye! It's time for Happy's Explanation Corner!"

Charle sighed. "You just had to keep pushing the issue."

"I-I'm sorry." A bead of sweat ran down the back of her head.

"The Second Floor of the guild…!" Happy paused for a moment. "… You can see the tops of everyone's heads from up there."

The two of them fell backwards. "That's what you choose to point out?! What about what's on the floor?!"

"There's a second request board and some other stuff." Happy mentioned.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff."

This cat was making the blonde's blood boil. "What kind of explanation is this supposed to be?!"

"Indeed, this was one of his least informative sessions." Looked at the Charle, Lucy then looked at Wendy.

"Wendy, you've gone on plenty of jobs with Natsu. Surely you can tell me what it's like on the second floor."

She pointed to the request board on the first floor. "Na-nii and I have only gone on missions together for normal requests."

Jumping back to the first floor, Natsu had a request in his hand. "Alright, time to prove I kick more ass than you."

"Fat chance of that happening." The two of them were once again head to head.

"Hold it!" Makarov got their attention again. "The request takes priority over your silly competition. If the two of you are heading out, you'll need to take another S-Class member to make sure you don't botch this up." He looked around the guild. "How about-"

"I'll go!" Mira barged in out of nowhere, eyeing down Natsu. "You just came back from going with Erza. I'm not going to sit back and let her get any sort of lead."

Both Natsu and Gray were too afraid to comment.

From behind, Lisanna approached her sister. "Mira-nee, are you sure you want to go along with them to wherever it is they're going?"

She smiled back at her. "I can take care of myself. I mean, what are the chances of this place having anything I can't handle?"

 _*CRASH!*_

Everyone looked around trying to figure out where that sound came from. "What happened?"

Natsu answered. "It seems like the fourth wall broke from the second story."

That caught everyone's attention. ""What?!""

He pointed to the second floor and the new slivers of light. "Up on the second story of the building, it looks like one of the walls broke down. That's the fourth time this has happened."

""Oh.""

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-The Next Day, Hargeon-

"You know, just because you decided to run alongside the train all the way here instead of getting on, that doesn't have anything to do with getting the request done better." Gray told the man who was currently catching his breath.

"I know that, I did it because it's still better than me getting sick on one of those deathtraps. Especially since you said having Happy along to help me fly from place to place was considered cheating." Natsu told him between his gasps.

Mira looked over him. "I could have just used my sleep magic to knock you out."

"I'd rather stay awake, in case something happened." Getting back up, Natsu pulled out the request form. "Now, let's find out how to get to Galuna Island."

Gray stared dryly at him. "You do know we'll have to take a boat there, right."

"I'll deal with that later." Natsu said as they walked up to one of the fishermen in the docked boats. "Hey, could you give us a ride to Galuna Island?"

"What?!" the fisherman gasped, nearly falling over his boat. "I'm not going anywhere near there! No way, no how!" And with that, he slammed the door to his boat as he went in to get away from them.

The group was stunned for a moment. "That was odd." Natsu looked around the dock. "How about this? We each go around and see if anyone is willing to give us a ride."

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me."

Mira looked off at the end of the dock, seeming distant. "Yeah, sure."

With each one going around the dock, Natsu approached another boat. This one overflowing with squid to the point he could see neither any part of the boat nor the actual bodies of the crew. "You look like a daring group. Any chance you might be willing to drop me and my friends at Galuna Island?"

"Do we look crazy to you?!"

Gray meanwhile approached a boat with a crew of two muscle bound men passing the time by lifting anchors. "Hey, my group wants to head to Galuna Island. You guys interested?"

They dropped their anchors. "Hell no!"

As Mira walked down the dock, feeling as though someone was watching her, those thoughts became redundant as she heard the catcalls coming from a cluster of men crammed in one boat.

"Great pair of legs on starboard!"

"An even greater pair higher up!"

"I think I spot a mermaid on land!"

She smirked, leaning forward in a flirtatious manner. "~Oh, boys~! ~Any of you interested in a trip to the beach on Galuna Island with me~?" she winked at the end.

They looked away. "Not even that is worth it."

After an hour of asking around, the team regrouped at the end of the dock. "Not a single person was willing to help us get to the island. Does this happen a lot on these missions or did we seriously get screwed before we even start this thing?"

Natsu unfolded a new piece of paper. "And what's worse is that it isn't on the map of islands nearby."

As the two of them argued over the problem, Mira looked off to the side at a small boat with one person on it who was fidgeting as he looked away. Having had enough, she made her way towards the man.

"Mira?" Natsu was the first to notice her walking away and pursued after her.

They both finally caught up to her when she reached the sailor. "Why'd you walk off like that?"

Mira kept her attention on the robed man in the boat. "Hey, you're a demon, right?"

He flinched.

"What?!" Gray's jaw dropped. "What's a demon doing here?!"

"P-please! I don't mean any harm!" He raised his hands in defense. "I come from Galuna Island, and I'm here in hopes for someone to help my people!"

Natsu blinked. "Wait, so Galuna Island is inhabited by demons?" He paused for a moment. "… That explains why no one was willing to take us there."

"Is that all you have to say about this?!" Gray shouted back.

He ignored him. "But if you're looking for people willing to go, why didn't speak up sooner? You had to have overheard us talking about the island?"

"B-Because-!" His eyes darted back to Mira. "I could tell, even if I've never come across her before, all demons I know have heard of her!" Mira's image in his sight was replaced with a mental image of a large beast with a body covered in darkness, scarred out eyes, ivory horns protruding from the back of its head, and white fur coating its claws, hind legs, long tail, and around its collar under its hungry maw. "The Soul Eater, Mirajane Strauss!"

A vain bulged on Mira's forehead.

' _Soul Eater?'_ Gray pondered in his head.

' _I suppose it makes sense demons would think of her like that with her magic.'_ Natsu reasoned in his.

Mira let out a long sigh. "If you're done hiding, let's hurry up and get to the island so we can get this request done."

He was taken back. "Y-you're willing to help?"

"Hold on a sec!" Gray interrupted. "He just admitted his island is populated with demons, and you're seriously suggesting we go there?!"

Natsu looked at him over his shoulder. "I was raised by a dragon, and those are way more fearsome than any demon. Plus, if they're so desperate to ask help from humans, it must be bad."

Gray looked to Mira. "And you?"

Mira shifted her gaze at the demon before them. "Judging by how afraid this one seems to be of me, I have a feeling we don't need to worry about them trying anything against us." Her gaze darkened. "Just lay off the 'Soul Eater' crap. Got it?"

"Y-Y-Y-ES, MA'AM!" he shrieked.

As Mira got onboard, Gray clenched his fists.

"Aren't you getting in?" Natsu asked him.

Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly jumped in. "Let's just get this over with." He stay aggravated like that for a few more seconds until he noticed Natsu was still standing on the dock. "What's the hold up?"

"…" He didn't say anything at first. "… Is the island close enough for me to swim there and not have to ride on the boat?"

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-Several Hours Later, Night at Galuna Island-

"Uuuuughghhh…" The group had finally arrived to the island, everyone having gotten out of the boat except for Natsu, who was still dealing with his motion sickness.

Mira looked around the coast. "So, this is the island? Seems rather peaceful."

"The village isn't far from here, just a short walk's distance." The man pointed past the trees.

Gray had his arms folded. "I still don't like this idea."

"Then, by… all means… stay by the boat until we're done… or leave and admit I win." Natsu, flopping out of the boat with the grace of a drunken chicken, said while struggling to settle his stomach.

And like that, Gray was focused again on the mission. "Let's get a move on."

The man gestured to the group. "Follow me."

"Wait!" Natsu shouted, drawing everyone's attention as he walked up to the man. "I gotta get this out of the way before we go any further." He tugged on the man's nose, then his ears, moustache, and his blue cap until he finally swatted Natsu's hands away.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm looking for demon parts. You said you're one, but I still haven't seen anything."

"We use magic to take on human forms." He fixed his cap back on his head. "Since you've already agreed to help us despite knowing what we truly are, I guess it makes sense I let you get familiar with how we actually look like." His skin turned purple with dark splotches, a pair of horns protruded from his head, his ear became pointed, and his hands turned to claws. "So, what do you think?"

Natsu looked at him,… bored. "That it?"

"What do you mean 'that it'?!" he shouted.

"You don't look all that different to be honest."

His left eye twitched for a few seconds, then turning around. "If that's all you have to say, let's head to the village."

Making their way through the trees for a few minutes, they managed to reach the entrance of the village, which was barricaded with massive logs reaching high above with only one equally massive gate to allow access in or out of its confines.

Gray examined the structure. "You'd think a bunch of demons on a far off island wouldn't need a wall surrounding them. Is the wildlife here that dangerous or is this one of those 'it's not to keep others out, it's to keep it in' sort of deals?"

"Well, it's-"

"Halt and kneel!" Everyone looked up to see someone covered in red and blue robes standing over the gate. "Behold! I am the Key Keeper of the Master Gate! None shall enter this hallow ground nor leave to search in the great beyond unless they are proven worthy of passing through the gate's divine…" he stopped when he spotted the demon in the group below. "Bobo, you fool! You've dropped your disguise in front of the outsiders!"

"It's okay, Vinzuul! They already know and have agreed to help us in spite of that!" Bobo shouted back up to the guard.

He leaned further over. "It that true?! Are you sure they aren't deceiving you?!"

"Is this gate that important?" Gray asked as he watched what was going on.

Bobo shook his head. "No, he likes doing his job as watch guard with… dedication."

"Hmm?" Vinzuul looked over to the scantily clad Mirajane. "You, female! Any human women who wish to enter must disrobe before them may travel through the gate's passage and bare their flesh to the judgment to the hands of its keeper!"

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAYING THAT TO HER OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Bobo screeched at his friend.

"What are you talking about?! I-" Vinzuul then saw the same mental image of the creature Bobo had envisioned looking hungrily at him in Mira's place. "GYAAH! IT'S THE BEAST! SHE SEEKS TO SATE HER GLUTANY WITH THE GENOCIDE OF OUR PEOPLE! THE BALANCE OF LIFE WILL BE THROWN INTO DISCORD! THE DEAD SHALL RISE FROM THEIR GRAVES! DOGS AND CATS WILL JOIN THEIR LIVES TOGETHER! THE DARK TIMES ARE UPON US!"

"HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DAMN GATE BEFORE I EAT YOU!" Mirajane hollered back, interrupting his rant with a burst of her demonic energy.

Natsu gave her a nervous look. _'I have the feeling you would have done something worse to him if he didn't recognize you.'_

When the gates opened, the group was greeted to the site of the village and its inhabitants. Each person had a unique physical appearance, but all retaining a relatively human-ish appearance along with their tribal garbs. "I don't like the looks of this." Gray whispered to the rest of the team.

"I agree." Natsu commented as he looked around. "Everything in this village is either made of wood or straw."

"How is _that_ a need for concern?!"

"Me being here makes this a giant fire hazard!"

"The only issue we're going to have is if the two of you start fighting here, so zip it!" Mira shushed them before they reached the center of the village. There before them and in front of a crowd of other demons was their chief, an elderly man covered in purple scales with surprisingly large sideburns (in Natsu's opinion).

"Greetings, travelers. I would first like to thank you for agreeing to help despite knowing the truth of what we are."

"That actually brings up a question I've been wondering." Mira spoke up. "If the rumored curse associated with the island stems from you're village, and for demons to seek the help of humans, what kind of problem could you be facing?"

"You'll see when the sky clears." Raising his staff, the group shifted their gaze upward. Seconds later, the clouds parted, revealing the moon emitting a purple glow.

"It's purple?!" she gasped.

Gray remained silent.

Natsu… blinked a few times. "How did I never notice that before?"

"This light is a curse that has haunted our people for as long as we can remember. Under its radiance, our way of life will be brought to ruin." The chief now pointed his staff at the group. "Please, head our plea! We need you to destroy the moon! Before-!"

"That's enough, pops!" Bobo grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him back. "Sorry, my father has a habit of being overly dramatic."

"That seems to be a common custom here." Natsu commented.

A bead of sweat ran down Mira's head. "You're the chief's son, too?"

"Let me try to explain as best I can." Bobo took in a long breath. "Centuries ago, our ancestors came to this island in search of refuge. Since they had to stay far from the mainland, they learned to make as much use from what resources they had available to them. As they noticed how well the moon's light would shine down on the island every night, they learned to harness its power, using it to create their magic, the most powerful being Moon Drip.

Mira recalled the name of that magic. "Moon Drip? Isn't that the spell said to be able to dispel any magic it comes in contact with?"

"Indeed, it is. In fact, this purple glow is a result of extensive buildup of the Moon Drip spell, gas emitted into the sky that then crystallizes into a lens over the island."

Natsu looked back up. "That explains why I've never noticed it before."

Bobo pointed to a far off hill. Past the trees, they could faintly see what looked like a stone structure. "In that temple over there, an unknown group has been casting the spell down on their location for three years." He looked back at the group. "We have a spell capable of removing the lens, but we can't perform it without being where the Moon Drip is directly pointing. What we need from you is to either bring whoever is casting the spell here and have that person make this village its new target, or invoke the Moon Drip's ritual and continue to do so as you gradually change the direction of the spell in your return. We would do this ourselves, however our ancestors have long since placed an enchantment that prevents our kind from approaching the temple."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Gray interjected, narrowing his eyes at him. "Not only does your request sound like a mundane errand to a closed off area to manage magic you've practiced for who knows how long, but your reason for why you can't go yourselves is because you made it so you can't and don't know why?!"

"It's because of the side effect."

Gray's attention turned to Mira.

Bobo stared at the ground, his hand twitching. "As time passed, our ancestors who were bathed in the light cast from the lens fell into madness. The lines between what they knew to be real and false blurred. They would attack one another, triggered by the fake memories the light had contaminated their minds with, and taking countless lives because of it. As a result, much of our past was lost when those who held the knowledge were killed before they could pass it on." He clutched his head. "While we have developed a way to use Moon Drip without it affecting us, the buildup created by this unknown presence has reached the point we can already feel the contamination happening again." Throughout the village, many coward in their huts, hiding from the light. "Despite being demons, we ourselves are not a combative tribe. If we leave, we run the risk of being hunted down, and if we stay, we will parish at our own hands. Please,… before it is too late,… help us…"

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-Dawn, Moon Temple-

"UUUUWWWWWWAAAHH~!" Natsu yawned as the three of them stood before the entrance to the temple.

 _*Bam!*_

Gray bopped him on the head. "Keep it quite! You'll wake up whoever's here!"

 _*Bam!*_

Natsu bopped him back. "I'm tired, too!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Mira barked back at them before they entered the temple. Inside, the walls were covered in ancient text and symbols of the moon. "Hey, Natsu. Do you see anything here that could let us know more about this place?"

Natsu looked around. "The only parts I can read just say what we already heard from the villagers."

"So in other words, you're useless at this." Gray spoke up.

"It's not like I'm Levy."

Mira stopped in front of one of the murals. "If the villagers can't warn us about anything dangerous that might be here, we'll need to be extra careful."

While looking at one of the other walls, Gray asked a question. "About that, how'd you know about Moon Drip's side effect on demons? It doesn't seem like something that would be explicitly explained to more than just them."

"… It's because of that effect I know about Moon Drip." She avoided eye contact. "Back when I first used Take-Over, when I used it on a demon, I doubted how human I was. I believed I had truly lost my humanity and became an actual demon. The reason I looked into Moon Drip was because I was trying to look out for anything that would further ruin my life."

The hall fell silent. Neither Natsu nor Gray knew what to say.

 _*TINK!*_

They all jumped to attention. "What was that?"

 _*TINK! TINK!*_

Mira braced herself. "Something's here."

 _*TINK! TINK! TINK!*_

Gray brought his hands together. "It sounds like it's coming from-!"

"Puuuun."

"…"

Looking down, they saw Plue tapping the ground with his nose. "Pun. Pun. Pun."

Mira relaxed her body. "That's disappointing."

Gray looked skeptically at Natsu. "You _had_ to bring one of your pets?"

"I didn't, I left him with Wendy!... Wait, since when did you get here?!" He crouched down to Plue. "And why are you doing-".

*CRACK!*

" _TTTHHHAAATTT?!_ " The ground collapsed, causing them to fall into the dark abyss below, later reaching the ground at the bottom, hard!

…

…

…

…

"Natsu, wake up! Wake up!" Groggily opening his eyes, the dragon slayer woke up from Mira shaking him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Propping himself on the palms of his hands, he quickly clenched his stomach. "Was I buried under some rubble?"

 _*SLAP!*_

"I'm not that heavy!"

" _You_ fell on me?!"

"Pun! Pun-pun!" Plue's nose had imbedded itself on a small rock, one he tried to shake off but couldn't. He continued to struggle until Gray popped out of the rubble next to him. "Pun?"

Standing up, he placed his hands together. "I'm going to kill you for that."

"PUN?!" Flinching at first, Plue ran away into the nearby passage as fast as he could. "PUN! PUN! PUN! PUN! PUN! PUN! PUN!"

"Get back here!" Gray chased after him, followed by Natsu and Mira chasing after 'him'.

"You're not killing my dog!"

"I don't think 'dog' is the right word for that!"

"PUUUUUUN!" Reaching the end of the passage, the two caught up to Gray, who stood motionless behind Plue.

"Gray, if you so much as give Plue a cold, I'm gonna-Na! NA! NAAAH!" Natsu's rant was trailed off when he saw what had stopped Gray. In the center of the cavern's large opening rested a glacier of ice that, in the purple light illuminating the cave, revealed a demon of colossal size.

"Look at the size of that thing!"

Natsu's mouth was gaping open. "I take back what I said about us not coming across any demons here as terrifying as a dragon!"

Gray's body was shaking, his eyes locked on the large mass. "It can't be… Why?... Why the hell is Deliora here?!"

Mira turned towards him. "Gray, you know what this thing is?"

"This thing… this THING shouldn't exist!" he shouted in rage, his voice echoing through the caverns. "That demon decimated the village I was born in. It took the lives of my parents and everyone else there. I barely survived and would have died if it wasn't for my teacher."

"You're teacher?" she asked.

"Her name was Ur. She came across my village after the attack and took me in, taught me Ice-Make… But,… when I soon heard where Deliora had gone… I wasn't thinking…" He fell to his knees. "I ran off to get my revenge… and I couldn't do anything… Ur… she came after me… tried take on the burden of fighting off Deliora for me… but not even she could defeat it…" Tears welled in his eyes. "In the end, she was forced to use a forbidden spell, Iced Shell. By sacrificing their physical body, the user imprisons anything caught in the spell, sealed away as the person's life is spent as ice for eternity." He punched the ground, causing his knuckles to bleed. "But the Moon Drip!... If the people who have been trying to harness something meant to dispel any magic for three whole years are the same ones who brought Deliora here!..."

"Um, guys?..." Natsu interrupted, still looking up at the mass of ice. "Bobo said we would only be able to see where the light from the Moon Drip is being focused on at night when the ritual is happening, right?"

Mira hesitantly replied. "Yes,… why?"

He pointed at the ceiling. "Because I'm pretty sure that light up there is the Moon Drip being used."

Sure enough, in the small gap between the ceiling and the peak of the ice was a column of purple light raining down through the earth.

Gray's breath hitched, his eyes wide in shock.

"How is that possible?! We entire the cave at sunrise?! The only thing we've done between then and finding this thing is look at the writing on the walls before-…" Mirajane found the last piece to the puzzle. "WE WERE PASSED OUT FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"

 _*Sniff! Sniff!*_ "Whoever brought this thing here, they left their scent behind! We can follow that to find out where they are!" Grabbing Plue, Natsu lead the others in a mad sprint.

After moving through the passages, returning to the insides of the temple and moving further up, they reached the summit of the hill. Stopping behind a row of boulders, they spied over to see a crowd of cloaked figures circled around as they performed the ritual.

Off from the side, a group of five individuals approached the chanters. Leading the group was a man clad in a large white cape with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by a belt, blue robes underneath, and wore silver helmet that resembled Deliora's head. Following behind him were two women with pink haired tied in wavy ponytails and curvaceous bodies. One wore a pair of black earmuffs, a red dress with a golden trim around the deep neckline exposing the top half of her cleavage with a short skirt, a yellow ribbon tied around her waist, and black stockings with brown boots. The other wore a black vest top sporting a collar and tie ending to where the underside of her breasts were exposed, a matching skirt, and a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears. And bringing up the rear were a slim man with extremely bushy eyebrows, blue hair, in cloaked in blue and green robes and another with dog-like facial features, orange hair, torn jean pants, and a sock draped around his neck. "How much longer until Deliora is freed?" the masked leader asked, stopping short of where the chanters were holding the ritual.

"It shouldn't be much longer." The woman with the under-cleavage answered with a fond look on her face. "Be it later tonight or early tomorrow, the moment we have waited for will finally come."

"~Huuaaaaah~…" the blue haired man in the back yawned, rubbing his eye. "Hopefully this means we won't have to continue sleeping during the day. Spending so much time being awake at night for the Moon Drip has gotten monotonous." Opening his eyes, he glared at the woman. "We could have been done already if you included your cousin in the preparations."

"Absolutely not!" she gasped in shock. "She's too young to sleep at such strange intervals. It's bad for her health, and… for love."

"STOP USING 'LOVE' IN EVERYTHING YOU SAY!" shouted the other man.

While the three of them bickered amongst themselves, the second woman decided to address the masked figure. "When Deliora is finally revived-"

"I'm aware of the agreement I have with your boss in exchange for helping us collect resources." He kept his gaze forward, basking at the sight of the column of light pouring down. "Regardless, I will be the one to kill Deliora once and for all."

Back behind the boulders, the Fairy Tail team couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Gray's eyes were wide open. "That… He… He can't be…"

"They're insane! They actually want to pick a fight with that monstrosity?!" Mira was fuming at their absurd behavior.

Grasping on the top edge, Natsu pulled himself on top of the boulder. "I think we've heard enough."

Standing up there, he drew the attention of both the enemies and Gray. "What are you-?!"

"Let's make each of the faceless members worth one point, the ones with faces ten points, and that jackass dressed like a demon's pimp fifty. Whoever gets the most points wins the bet!" Stepping off the boulder, he crouched in the direction of the hooded figures and his body radiated in a flaring blaze. "Now, time to put in the maximum effort."

Swinging his cape open, the masked man pointed out Natsu. "You there, who do-" Before the next word could leave his mouth, Natsu's body had flicked away into several streaks of fire that simultaneously struck each of the figures, knocking them out instantly as they were sent flying backwards. _'When did he-?!'_

"That's thirty, right off the start." Natsu said with a cheeky grin as he rotated his arm around.

"YOU BASTARD!" the dog-faced man shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran at Natsu with his hands over his head and extended green claws over his fingers. "I'M GONNA-!"

Natsu grabbed him by the face. " **Fire Dragon King's** …"

"Ooooo!"

" **Engulf Burn!** " Flames erupted from the palm of his hand, blasting the man back past his group. "Forty."

Taking the front, the man with the eyebrows widened his stance. "Don't think the rest of us are as naïve as Toby." Directing his hands at Natsu, he launched a wide pulse.

" **Fire Dragon King's** …" In another flicker, the wave was sliced in half as Natsu swiped his clawed hand down on the man. " **Cleaving Fang!** "

' _Impossible! Yuka's Wave negates all magic based attacks used against it, yet his tore through it!'_ Watching another one of his men fall, the masked man instinctively took a step back, much to his disbelief. _'My body… I actually made a move to flee?!'_

"And that makes fifty." Natsu gave a quick glance to the rest of his group. "You better hurry up! If I get the masked one, I'll win!"

"You dare take me lightly?!" Casting off his cape, the masked man extended his hand. " **Ice-Make** …"

' _It is him!'_ Gray realized in his head.

" **Snow** **Dragon!** " A serpent dragon manifested out of ice raged towards Natsu.

"You call that a dragon?" Tilting his head back, he inhaled some air. " **Fire Dragon King's Roar!** " With a blast of flames, the ice dragon and everything in its path disintegrated.

' _Shit!'_ Before the flames could reach him, a glow of light enveloped his body and the ice leaving his hand rapidly increased. Soon, the attacks canceled out, only leaving a trail of smoke between the two combatants.

Natsu raised a brow. "You actually endured that?"

Lowering his hand, he clenched his fists. "Sherry!"

The pink haired woman flinched.

He didn't look away from Natsu as he addressed her. "You used your enchantments to strengthen my attack. I've devoted myself to defeating Deliora with my own power. Do you honestly think I'd lose a fight to this interloper?"

"N-No! But, his magic, it's as if…"

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a man, he can't be a dragon slayer." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I _am_ a dragon slayer!" Natsu ignited his fist in rage.

Taking a closer look at Natsu's appearance, the man noticed his pink hair, his scale pattern scarf, the red Fairy Tail emblem on his shoulder, and how the fire covered his body without hurting him. "I see,… you must be the Patient Zero."

"If you're gonna call me by a moniker, use Torchbearer!"

(Quick Exposition: In recent years, rare lacrimas capable of granting individuals Dragon Slayer magic have been discovered. However, for an unknown reason, these lacrimas have only accepted women as their hosts. After countless research, the closest explanation for this is the theory that, due to the first dragon slayer of the current era being a male with the Protagonist Effect, it caused a chain reaction in the crystals to seek out the primary user by selecting potential mates as the means to bring them together. Incidentally, the male in this theory has been dubbed as the "Patient Zero".)

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-In Magnolia at the same time-

"AYE! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY JOB!" Happy abruptly shouted to the empty space.

"To whom are you yelling at?" Charle retorted while she was cared in Wendy's arms, which then started to squeeze down. "Wendy, loosen your grip!"

Tears were welling in the corners of her eyes. "Plue,… where are you?"

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-Back where we were-

"Call me what you want, it won't matter in a minute." Launching himself forward, Natsu prepared to deliver a fiery kick until he was blown to the side by a torrent of ice. But it wasn't cast from the masked man, it came from the boulders the others were hiding behind for cover. "Gray, what the hell?!"

"Gray?" Shifting his gaze from Natsu to where the others were, Gray had revealed himself, kneeling next to the source of the ice trail.

"More intruders!" Seeing the new threat, Sherry instinctively moved between him and her leader before taking a deep breath. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " A tornado of sparkling wind shot out of her mouth. Leaping out of the way, both Gray and Mira managed to evade the stone breaking attack.

"For someone who was so eager to prove his competence on this mission, you're making some stupid decisions!"

Ignoring her, Gray stared down the masked man. "What's the meaning of this, Lyon?"

Smirking, the man removed his helmet, revealing his face and spiked silver hair. "Isn't this a surprise, you and me reuniting like this?"

"I want to know what you're thinking in using Moon Drip on Deliora!"

He dropped his helmet and cape on the ground. "It's what I'm 'finishing' is what I'm doing."

Meanwhile, Natsu got back up, dusting off his clothes. He had stopped glowing as a result of his magic. "I don't know if you mainly did that because you know the guy or because of what I said about the points, but if it's the latter, there's still a chance we'll end up tied if we each take on one the other two when he's-!" he stopped when he noticed Sherry was the only one left. Blinking a few times, he looked around. "Where'd the other one go?"

"She must have ran when Gray distracted everyone!" Mira started to sprint towards the temple entrance. "She might have gone inside to hide!"

"No time! Just grab one of the knocked out idiots and head back to the village! We won't need to worry about Deliora once they cancel out the Moon Drip!" Natsu hollered at her as he sniffed the air for her sent.

Doubling back, she grabbed one of the hooded members as a pair of tattered black wings emerged from her back.

"Hold it right there!" Lyon sent a swarm of bees made of ice darting towards her, only for a wave of flaring flames to intercept them.

Natsu waved of his ignited hand. "Not happening." With the four stuck on the ground, Mira was free to fly away to the village with the captured enemy.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-Unknown Location on the Island-

Hidden amongst the cluster of trees and boulders laid a natural hot spring, surrounded by a ring of stones as the moon shined exquisitely directly overhead and illuminated the water. Within the spring laid a woman of equal beauty with long dark hair and voluptuous figure bathing. Eyes closed, uncrossing and recrossing her legs, sliding her hands up her thighs and gradually bringing them to caress her grand breasts. In a state of pure serenity until she heard the sounds of someone rustling through the trees to where she was. She opened her eyes to find the pink haired woman looking back at her. "Oh~, it's you~." she said with a blissful tone. "Did you come to enjoy yourself with me, Meredy?"

"I'm sorry, Ultear, but something has come up. It seems the villagers have started to cause trouble and have set up a means to stop Moon Drip before it's complete." she informed her.

 _*Sigh.* "_ I see." She made her way to the opposite side of the spring, picking up a black cloak off of one of the rocks. "At the very least, we'll be done here soon. Until then, you should refrain from addressing me by name." As her hair swayed to the side, a dark insignia could be seen on her back resembling two hammers crossed over one another over a crescent arc. "We can't let there be any slipups."

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-Moon Temple-

The area was dead silent. As both dragon slayers observed from a few steps back each, the two ice mages stared one another down.

"Sherry, I want you to remove whatever enchantments you still have on me."

"But, Lyon-sama-!"

"This is someone I'll never need help to defeat." Widening his stance, his ice magic began to build up in his hands.

Gray slammed his hands together. " **Ice-Make: Lance!** " Several spears of ice launched at Lyon, who conjured a large shield strong enough to defend against the attack with one hand.

"Still only capable of molding inanimate objects?" He raised his free hand. " **Ice-Make: Eagle!** " A flock of birds made from ice soared between the lances.

"And you're still only using one hand when molding instead of taking the time to make them fully stable!" Hands together again, Gray created a bow, followed by multiple arrows as he shot at the oncoming eagles. "Don't you realize if you unleash Deliora you'll kill what's left of Ur?!"

"She's been dead the moment she sealed away Deliora!" With a flick of his wrist, the eagles changed direction, striking Gray from multiple angles. "I was meant to surpass her. I was meant to become more than just her pupil. But because we took you in, because you ran off blindly after him, Ur had to lose her life and I lost my chance at surpassing her!" He sent volley after volley of eagles at him. "With her gone, that only leaves Deliora! If I can defeat the demon even she couldn't, I will have proven I transcended past her!"

 _*Ka! Hack!*_ Gray coughed, struggling to get back up. Before he could get back to his feet, Natsu stepped in between the two. "Natsu… Step aside… This doesn't concern you."

"Sorry, but we don't have the time for the two of you to duke it out." Natsu told him over his shoulder. "For all we know, they might end up collecting enough magic to use the Moon drip if we so much as let even one of these guys performs the ritual before it gets taken down."

"As much as it pains me to agree with him, you're getting in the way of something that's long overdue. I'll dispose of you after I've dealt with him." Lyon retorted from where he stood.

"I can understand the feeling, both having to take his side and what you're doing." Reaching around his neck, Natsu proceeded to take off his scarf. "In fact, I'm probably the one person who-"

 _*BAM!*_

Out of nowhere, a jagged cluster of ice impacted the back of Natsu's head, neck, and spine. Losing consciousness, his body fell to the ground, revealing his bloodstained backside, and Gray standing behind him.

"PUN!" Digging himself out if the rubble, Plue frantically ran towards him. "PUN! PUN! PUN! PUN! PUUUN!"

 _*Pfft!*_ Lyon started to break out in laughter. "I have to admit, that was rather underhanded, even for you."

Gray limped towards him, anger burning in his eyes. "I'm in no mood for one of his '100% Hit' attacks."

Lyon cocked his head. "A what?"

" **Ice-Make: Battle Axe!** " Gray suddenly formed a massive amount of ice in a quick swipe.

" **Ice-Make: Ape!** " Lyon created a beast to catch the attack. It then pounced at Gray, who created a shield to protect himself. Both creations shattered on impact.

" **Ice-Make:** …"

" **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!** " Before Gray could finish his attack, Lyon sent a large beast, crushing him beneath its claws. "Even without the use of both hands, my creations still do more than you're pathetic attempts." Walking towards him, Lyon stopped his previous spell, shattering it into shards. He looked down on his fellow pupil's fallen body. "It just so happens I've been working on something perfect for this occasion." He placed his hand on Gray's chest " **Ice-Make: Diamond Cage!** " In a spiral of icy wind, sharp pieces formed and grew around Gray's body. "Just as Ur did with Deliora, the ice will spread until you're fully trapped inside. And once you've been engulfed, your body will shatter with the ice."

' _D-Damn it!'_ The light began to fade from Gray's vision. ' _Ur… I'm sorry…'_

…

…

…

 _*KA-KA-_ GOOM! _*_

In an instant, the ground erupted in a flash of fire.

"Yaaah!" Sherry screamed as she protected her face with her arms, Lyon only doing the latter. Once the smoke cleared, both Natsu's and Gray's bodies were gone. The only evidence left of their presence was the blast mark on the ground outlining where the dragon slayer was and his scarf.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-Galuna Village-

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Mirajane shook the still unconscious prisoner, trying to wake him up while surrounded by the villagers.

"To think they've been collecting Moon Drip to bring back some behemoth." Bobo muttered. He, just like the rest of those who heard, was still in shock at the revelation.

"I knew it! The moon will bring our demise! We must destroy it! Destroy the moon!" The village chief shouted, flailing his staff around.

"Now it's the time for that!" Bobo moved to restrain him. "For now, our top priority is getting the site of the ritual moved to here so we can put a stop to all of this!"

"Umm!... Excuse me!" the gate guard spoke up, drawing the crowd's attention. "There's someone approaching! Is it another one of these enemies trying to awaken the destroyer or is it another alley to the Soul Eater?!"

"I said to stop calling me that!" Mira shrieked at the demon. "But, one of the enemies did go missing. Is it some pink haired woman?"

"The hair is hidden by a hood, but that definitely looks like a woman?" Vinzuul started to drool as he examined the stranger. The person appeared to be dawning a black cloak decorated with gold chains that dangled around the neck, a zipper running down the front that remained open at the bottom, creating a slit for movement and revealing a pair of black boots, and a hood that kept her face hidden from view. The only other aspect that could see the unknown assailant was indeed a woman her obvious hourglass figure that could not be hidden by her attire. "You, female! I, Key Keeper of the Master Gate, command you strip off your robe if you wish passage inside!"

Failing to notice the wind around her moving irregularly and seemingly getting colder, a blizzard of cold air, ice, and seemingly snow erupted from the stranger's hood, striking the barricade surrounding the village. The gate began to shake until it suddenly froze over in ice and Vinzuul was catapulted into one of the straw huts.

"We need to get out of here!" One of them sprouted wings, only for another to pull him down.

"Idiot! Going into the sky will just make you a clear target!"

"The gate's been frozen solid!" one of the villagers shouted as they panicked.

Bobo and the chief pulled Vinzuul out the wreckage. "Can you move?! Answer me!"

"THE GATE IS BROKEN YET SOLID! THE ANTI-GATE HAS COME! IT PLANS TO RULE US FOR SEVEN YEARS AS IT DESTROYS ALL BOUNDERIES! THE HORIZON SHALL NO LONGER SEPARATE LAND FROM SKY! DAY AND NIGHT WILL BE LOST IN AN ETERNAL TWILIGHT! REPENT! RE _PENT_!"

"This is bad. It looks like this one's going to be a pain to handle." The she-demon uttered before noticing the enemy walking atop the ice.

"Hello there." she called out to the crowd as they, with the only exit blocked off, fled into the farthest corner of the village. "I know this may seem short notice, but I'm afraid you'll all have to be removed." She then hopped down to the ground in front of them.

Mira moved between them and the enemy. "Everyone, stay back!" Dark magic began to build around her. "This one is all mine."

"No need to say that twice!" one the fleeing villagers replied.

"No one here wants to get between those two living nightmares!"

As the villagers looked for safe escape route, the two combatants continued to stare each other down. "White hair, demonic magic,… You must be Fairy Tail's famed Mirajane Strauss." Ultear deduced.

Mira smirked. "It seems you're well informed."

"Hmm, hmm!" she giggled. "I'm fairly certain any man in Fiore would recognize you from all those suggestive photo shoots you do."

A blood vessel bulged onto Mira's head from rage. "Okay. I think it's time we stop with the needless build up and get this fight started." The next moment, she changed into her Satan Soul, firing a blast of dark magic at Ultear, causing a large explosion upon impact only to reveal a wall of ice that shattered to show her unharmed. "Damn it!" She then charged straight towards her, ready to slash with her craws. Before the attack could strike, Ultear coated her arm in ice and parried the assault. As soon as they collided, sparks and steam erupted from where they touched, forcing Mira to leap back as she let out a yelp from pain. "What the-!?" Mira looked at her left hand to see it injured and discolored, as if it was stricken by frostbite.

"I'm not sure 'fight' is the right word to describe this."Ultear sneered as she slowly trekked towards her. "The way I see it, this is merely an extermination."

"Tch! We'll see about that! **Darkness Stream**!" Mira extended her arm as hands of dark energy shot out towards Ultear.

"Hmph." As the dark construct rocketed towards her, she clasped her hands together. The next moment, a statue of snow and ice was brought forth, taking the full blow from each hand as is swung its arms to take out the remaining tendrils before shattering. Ultear then placed her hand on the ground. " **Frozen Roses**." A field of ice flowers tore open the ground, bursting forth at Mira who was forced to leap back repeatedly, avoiding vines of thorns and petals as they tried to ensnare her. While in the air, Mira's eyes widened for a split second as she spotted Ultear wielding an intricate bow of ice aimed at her. "Got you." A charged arrow of ice bolted at her, striking her in the gut, causing her to scream in agony as an array of icicles formed from the impact spot and crashed into one of the huts behind her. Sparks and steam again ignited from her body.

"This ice! What type of magic is it!?"

Ultear scoffed as she looked at the damage she caused. "Is this really the best Fairy Tail's Demon has to offer?"

Mira dug her way out of the rubble, panting heavily. "Don't underestimate me!" she shouted as flames surrounded her body, breaking the ice on her torso and hiding her body amongst the fire. " **Satan Soul: Phenex**!" A flash of light tore through the flames to reveal her in a sleeveless black gothic dress that ended at her knees with white trimming, three feather tail-like protrusions from the back, pinstripe stockings connecting to a pair of heels, opera gloves draped in black on the outer part and white along the palms, a pair of silver horn resting on the top of her head, and a matching small crown holding her ponytail that was now curled in a spiral.

The white haired beauty stood there with her left arm bent onto the other arm that was bent upward as she stared down her opponent. "This is as far as you go."

"Do you honestly think that you'll suddenly gain the upper hand simply because you switched to-!" Ultear was cut short as she suddenly noticed a cluster of embers and spark in the air around her.

" **Ember Wing Lantern**!" Mira then snapped her fingers. Instantly, an explosion of flames consumed the cloaked figure in a blazing inferno. Moments later the resulting smoke began to clear, already showing her enemy's silhouette fallen on the ground. "Like I said, this as far as you-!" the silhouette shattered into bits of ice. From above, Ultear cocked her right arm back, encasing it in giant, rigid ice armor. Mira barely managed to sidestep out of the way before the frozen fist could strike her, instead crashing into the ground. Mira drew her hands in, streaks of fire lit up from her fingertips. " **Ember Wing Whip**!" Twin streams of fire spiraled out at Ultear, who merely leaped straight in. As the woman's hands lightly grazed to the spinning tendrils, the flames rapidly began to freeze over entirely. "Wha-!?" Mira was motionless from what was happening to her attack. In this lap of time, Ultear covered her right fist with her left palm before separating them, creating an ethereal blade, and delivered a swift slash across Mira's body.

"Blame fate that I was your opponent." she spoke calmly as Mira fell to her knees behind her.

' _What is this? Not only does fire based magic seem to do nothing against her, Phenex's healing abilities aren't responding to her attacks.'_

"Is that all you have left?" She rested a hand on her hip.

" **Satan Soul** …" The flames were extinguished as an icy haze shrouded Mirajane from sight. " **Leviathan!** "Blowing away the haze, she now wore a pink vest with a matching skirt, both draped in black straps, pink and black striped stockings, black heeled shoes with white straps around the ankles with matching fingerless gloves that reached her mid-biceps, and a white ribbon tied around her neck held in place with a gold pentagram star like the ones now holding her hair in twin tails. " **Winter Trident!** " She scattered three large torrents of ice and water that converged into Ultear, then freezing into a solid mass. "You're not the only one who knows how to use ice."

 _*C-Crack! Crack, Crack, CRACK!*_

Ultear soon broke free. As the ice shattered into shards, they then swirled to her mouth.

"The ice-! You-! You're magic-!" Mirajane suddenly found herself unable to move as she finished inhaling.

" **Ice Devil's Rage!** " Another blast of ice shot out, blasting Mira with enough force to send her through the village wall.

Meanwhile, Ultear remained standing where she was, growing board with the lack of entertainment. "This has gone on long enough." With that said, the air around her began to rage, frost forming as magic built up within her. " **Niflheim**." In a matter of seconds, a blizzard overcame the entire villages, tearing apart the trees, huts, and blowing back the villagers before freezing them in her ice.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **And that's the first half of Galuna arc.**

 **Now, to address some of the changes I've made… as far I can recall at the moment. First, the stuff in the beginning about the previous ownership of Fairy Hill. That was from the actual canon. Yeah! I was surprised too. Second, Sherry being the sky dragon slayer. Since Wendy is the adopted daughter of Porlyusica and her cousin being a sky god slayer, I thought she could make a good substitute. That, along some of the other changes to make the characters more distinctive from my other story, and making the climax to the arc more interesting (no spoilers). Lastly, Ultear being a part of Tartarus... More or less of what I said in the last explanation.**

 **To those of you who got both references made with Vinzuul, cookies for each one.**

 **Love it? Have some criticism? Some third option? Leave a review…**

 **Those of you who weren't thinking of leaving a review before I said that still aren't thinking of leaving one, aren't you. Fine. If you won't review for this chapter, review for the end of the last chapter I held back before now. Why didn't I include it in the last chapter? Well, because it's my first official lemon! Since it's my first, I'm still unsure on how well they will go. So, if any of you perverts want more in the story, comment on it. And if you're the type who doesn't like them to the point you threaten to report the story to be deleted,… just don't read it! Seriously, they're a benign thing to put in a story! Just because you say it's because of policy, it doesn't change the fact you're threatening stories several other readers enjoy and you view it as a good thing! It's… I'm ranting! Why am I boring the non-asshole readers by ranting?! Off to the omake!**

 **Chapter 3.5**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

-Magic Council Prison-

Deep in the isolated section of the cells, Natsu, Erza, and Bisca have been sitting alone, positioned at an intersection that gave them a clear view of no other person in either three directions on that floor to talk to, for the past six hours.

"We had to get arrested the one time this place has no one else in it." Natsu groaned as he sat on the floor, looking out past the bars.

"I'd think there being no major criminals around is a good thing." Bisca nervously replied from the left back corners, not quite agreeing with his sense of logic.

Erza sat on the bed on the opposite wall. "While what we should be fortunate about in our situation should be that we will be out by tomorrow, it's still true we're left without much to pass the time."

They had nothing to do. Sure, since they were in a cell made of Magic Sealing Stone, their hands weren't restrained by any cuffs, but it didn't have much point without anything to do with them. Even if they were free to talk to one another, they had already run out of things to discuss. Seeing how it was only them in the cell, and looking around the hall to see them empty with the only other face there being that of one clock, Natsu thought of something enjoyable for them to do. "How about we have sex?"

""What?!"" Erza nearly fell off the bed as Bisca went rigid.

"It's not like we have anything better to do."

"W-W-W-We're in public!" Bisca gasped, extremely nervous with a blush on her face.

"I don't think it counts as public if it's a closed off space with one other people around."

"There are still guards on patrol!" Erza interjected, not looking much better than Bisca.

Natsu pointed to the clock. "There's a good amount of time until they come around. Last time I got locked up, I picked up on how the guards regularly only make a full round trip of the place until eight hours each time. That leaves us with plenty of time to ourselves."

They both gave him dry looks. ""What else have you done to get punished like this?""

"I was with Gildarts! It was his fault!" Natsu frantically tried to defend himself before calming down. "So, are you in?"

The two gave each other a look at one another before answering. "What should we do first?"

Smiling, he tugged at his pants. "Let's start with a blowjob."

Stepping closer to him, they both went do on their knees side by side and reached at the waistband of his pants. Once they pulled it down, they we greeted to his semi-hard member as it swung out, dividing them from one another on either side. Surprisingly, Bisca was the one who acted first, grasping her hand around his girth. "I-it's hot!"

Reaching out with her left hand, Erza was stopped when he caught her by the wrist. "What are you doing?"

His face paled a bit. "As much as I want you to be apart of this, you really should take off your armor first."

Fidgeting back, she went to remove her armor, starting with her gauntlets, but found little luck doing so. "Damn things!" Having grown accustomed to using requip to change out of her armor in an instant was working against her in this situation.

"It seems like Erza is going to take a while." Sighing, Natsu directed his attention back to Bisca. "Looks like you'll have the spotlight instead of her."

"Me?!" She was shocked. Having held Erza in high regards, the thought of out shining her was rather startling. None the less, she gave a shy response. "I understand." With that, she shifted to being directly in front of him, looking at his dick head on as she proceeded to stoke him off. Then, once she had gotten him to full mast, she brought up her left hand to assist in jerking him off.

He admired her work. "Your hands feel great, but…" He ran a hand through her hair. "I think we can move on from here."

Taking the hint, she leaned in closer. Opening her mouth, tongue out, she took in the head. Trying to take him deeper, she wasn't able to take much more without choking. Finding her limit, she bobbed her head over what she could manage, continuing to use her hands on the rest of him.

"Yeah, that's it." Taking his hand away from her hair, he reached down to Bisca's bikini top, tugging it down and enjoyed how her breasts bounced out. "Next up…"

Leaning back, she raised herself up to smother his member within her cleavage, managing to cover all but the portion she could take in her mouth before. Placing her hands on the sides, she moved her breasts up and down, first in synch with one another, then bringing one up while bringing the other down and alternating between the two for several minutes. "Is this good?"

"Definitely. It's just missing one thing." Shifting his hand behind her head, pushing, Bisca was forced to swallow the rest of his dick.

"Mlugh! Ghuh! Hgh!" She drooled around his member, causing her saliva to splatter from her chin down her neck and to her breasts from her frantic movements.

Natsu sped up their pace. "That's it, just a bit more." Keeping up their speed, he suddenly stopped, holding her head close to his pelvis as he came. "Drink it, Bisca!"

Feeling his seed pouring down her throat, she pulled back to breath. Once his member was out, he continued to cum on her face, hair, and back into her gasping mouth.

Grabbing his dick, Natsu rubbed it against her cheek, smearing his essence against her skin. "That was a great start." He looked over to Erza, still having trouble removing her armor. "You're going to fall behind if you don't join in soon."

She finally got her last gauntlet off. "J-just give me a minute!" Now she had her breastplate to eat up her time. The only upside in her choice of armor was that it had a normal skirt and boots instead of covering her entire body.

"Sorry, but I can't wait that long." He pulled Bisca up to her feet. Guiding her to the bed, he started to take off her vest, top, and skirt.

"Do you really need to take off all of my clothes?" she hesitantly asked as he finished removing her last few articles of clothing.

"You don't want them to get dirty, do you?" Pushing her down to the bed on her back, he held her pinned by her shoulders. "Because I'm definitely going to make a mess of you by the time we're done." He ran a finger along her soaking lips, giving her a bit more teasing. "Are you ready?"

She looked away. "Just get-" Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu shoved his entire member inside, bashing the head against her womb. "Aaah!" Her walls constricted, her juices squirt out, and her toes curled. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHH!"

"Cumming already, huh?" Natsu admired the way she looked in her post-orgasmic state. "Just because you're new to the harem doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy until you get used to it. In fact, it makes me want to take it up a notch to get you adjusted sooner." He then went on to thrust in and out of her at full speed, shaking her and the bed.

"Nuah!" Bisca couldn't help but moan uncontrollably. Having only fairly recently joined the guild, she was still fresh from being a virgin to being in a physical relationship with a man who dominated the field.

Watching her breasts rapidly flail up and down with the movement of his thrusts, he found himself hypnotized. Breaking out of it, he leaned down, roughly fondling her left breast while assaulting the right one with his mouth. He went from smothering his face against it to blowing his heated breath onto her nipple, lapping at it in quick licks and circling it with his tongue, doing the same when he wrapped his lips around it until he decided to bite. "I love how the guild attracts so many big tittied women!"

Bisca was being driven insane. He never seemed to slow down. Everything he did was always a step up from what he was doing before. "N-N-N-N-AAATTT-!" She couldn't speak. The only thing her body could do was react to the chain of orgasmic bliss he was bringing her over and over and over again after again.

Grabbing the back of her right knee, he brought it up and pressed it against her should. He stopped fondling her left breast as he took the nipple into his mouth, doubling down on his oral assault on both at once. With his hand now free, he stuck his fingers into her mouth, playing with her tongue and she attempted to suck on them between her gasps.

Feeling Natsu continue to speed up, she just managed to feel his swollen member twitch through its thrusts. "Auh! UgH! Nuah!"

"Get ready!" Pistoning his hips one last time, he stayed buried as deep in her as he could, gripped down on her leg, biting down like a vice on her nubs, he flooded her womb with torrents of his seed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She was done.

Soon pulling out, he let out his last few ropes on her breasts. Once it was over, Natsu leaned over to look at her face, seeing she had blacked out. "I guess that's all you can handle."

"Natsu!"

Looking towards the bars, he saw Erza standing there, having finally gotten free of her armor. With her body now bare, her slender waist, luscious breasts, full ass, and arousal dripping down her legs were on complete display. "Took you long enough."

She blushed. "Bisca has had enough! Now, get moving already!"

"Alright, alright." He pushed himself off the bed. "But first, prop yourself against the bars, it'll make for a good position."

She looked nervously at the bars. More precisely, the extensive halls past them. "Fine." Bending at the waist and spreading her feet apart, she grabbed on the bars, leaving her ass sticking out and her breasts swaying like a pair of pendulums. "This should do, right?"

Natsu stood behind her. "Perfect."

"Uhhii!" Erza tensed up when she felt a familiar part of Natsu lay in the crevice of her cheeks, dividing her globs from one another. "Where do you think you're aiming?!"

 _*Smack!*_

"Kyah!" A moan escaped her lips when he suddenly spanked her ass, the jiggling staying to the one cheek as his dick buffered the wave of the impact.

"Nothing wrong with a little foreplay. Besides,…" He caressed both cheeks in his hands. "I think you need a fitting punishment for taking so long." With that, he spanked her other cheek.

 _*Smack!*_

"Augh!"

 _*Smack!*_

"Aaaah!"

 _*Smack!*_

 _*Smack!*_

 _*Smack!*_

 _*Smack!*_

 _*Smack!*_

She braced herself as best she could. Natsu was relentless with his assault. He'd go back and forth with each smack to focusing on one side for an extended time, enjoying how it made her shake and the embrace of her ass around him. Every now and then, he would change things up by targeting the sides of her breasts. It was as though he was attempting to make her softest spots as red as her hair with the amount of force he put in his strikes.

"Will you stop that and hurry up with-!" Cutting her off without warning, Natsu shoved his cock inside her cunt, knocking the air out of her as he went on fuck her like a wild animal.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to get straight to it?" he taunted her. He rocked her body between him and the bars, giving her ass a few more spanks.

Erza bit down on her lower lip. She had to be strong, to not give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan out no matter how much she wanted to. Focused on her own objective, she was surprised when Natsu grabbed her left leg. "What are you doing?!" Lifting it higher, he slipped her leg passed the bars, resting it on the horizontal piece running across. "Natsu, put my leg back this instant!"

"Relax." He then did then same with her other leg. "Don't tell me this isn't turning you on?"

"But what if someone walking by sees my legs and comes looking at what we're doing?!" Feeling him press his chest against her back, he pressed her closer to the bars, squeezing her breasts through them. "I-It's cold!"

"I bet that feels good after all those slaps I gave them." With her arms falling down to her sides, Natsu braced his hands around her waist, using them to pump her up and down his member.

"Aaaah! Auh! Aaauah!" She could no longer hold back her moans of pleasure. Her legs and breasts jumped in a lewd display. "I-I-t feels so good! More! More!"

 _*Step. Step. Step.*_

Erza's eyes shot wide open. "I hear footsteps!"

"Huh?" Natsu stopped his movements. "I guess I was wrong about their rotation times."

"Hurry up and get me down!" she was now trembling, terrified of what would happen if they showed up with her as she was.

"Mmm… nope."

"What?!"

"I don't stop until I'm finished with the round I'm on. That said,… thrusting in you like this is a bit of a hassle." He let go of her waist. "If you want this done quickly, you're going to have to be the one to do the work.

She grit her teeth. Of all the times for him to be so stubborn… Grabbing onto the bars again, Erza pulled herself up before impaling herself back down on his prick. Using what little strength she had left, she vigorously repeated the process. They had already been fooling around long enough for her to feel him getting close to his release.

 _*Step! Step! Step!*_

Hearing the footsteps getting closer, she used up one last burst of energy to end it. She could feel it. She was so close. She was almost there. "I-I'm cum-ming! I'm cumming! I'm-"

"What are you prisoners doing?!"

It was too late. She didn't see who it was, but someone had seen her. A stranger had seen her naked body, naked in public, in a vulgar display, her reaction to Natsu cumming inside her, to 'her' cumming from all of it in a voiceless shout!... Her world faded into unconsciousness as her body hung limp on the cell bars.

"Wha-What is the meaning of this?!" came the feminine yell of the person who caught the aftermath of what had happened. A sunglasses wearing woman with long, wavy blonde hair, her womanly figure was nearly tearing apart her uniform.

Pulling out of Erza, Natsu stepped aside and waved at the woman. "Yo, Head Jailer-san!"

Turning her gaze from Erza's post-orgasm image to look at him, he eyes drifted to see Bisca in a similar state on the bed. "You! You three did this here?! Where anyone could see?!"

"No, just the one." Natsu put his hands behind his head. "I remembered from my last time here how dedicated you are to running this place, so much you would always be the one patrolling this floor to let your subordinates handle the less dangerous criminals above us." He looked around for a moment at Erza and Bisca. "It doesn't seem like they'll be able to keep going anytime soon." He looked back at the blonde jailer. "Any chance you'd be interested in going a few rounds with me until they get aback up?"

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAA-?!" Her face blushing redder than Erza's hair, she ran off at top speed. "YOU FILTH!"

Hearing her footsteps fade away, he leaned his back against the bars with a smile on her face. "That was fun! Good thing I knew she'd be the one on patrol, Erza would have killed me otherwise! Ahahaha… ah…" His smile was suddenly mixed with a look of horror. "…She's probably still going to kill me for this…"

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
